This Little Love
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Bella comes to Forks Pregnant, and turns out to be Edward's mate. The Cullens and him go through Bella's pregnancy together. AU! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

This Little Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: Bella comes to Fork pregnant with her ex's baby. Edward still finds her very attractive, like in the books, and he wants them to get together. Bella isn't a shy girl, and she's very confident in herself. Edward isn't the restraining guy he was in the books; he's more in tune with his vampire, confident, and enjoys fooling around with his pregnant girlfriend. Bella and Edward go through the pregnancy together, along with the Cullen family. AU!

Warnings: Some sexual content. Course language.

* * *

I sighed for the tenth time as I drove down the road to the local high school. I had moved to Forks, Washington a few days ago to live with my dad for a new start. I glanced to my swollen stomach quickly before going back to the road. I had gotten pregnant by my ex-boyfriend who wanted nothing to do with this baby.

My mom had threw a giant fit with my ex; stating that he was the father and should help me with my precious baby. After he said he wanted nothing to do with me or my baby, he signed over all custodial rights, and my mom and threatened him with rape if he came near me again. I didn't think it would work as he was only twenty-one and I was seventeen, but I didn't complain.

I was fine with raising my baby on my own. I knew I would be a great mommy to my little baby. I was three months on my twelfth week mark, and I clearly showed that I was with child.

Mom wanted me to stay with her for my pregnancy so she would be able to help me with my baby anyway she could, but I had stated that she needed to be with Phil more now that they were married. I had moved myself to be with my dad, Charlie who was chief of police in here in Forks, and he accepted fully. I hadn't seen my dad since I was fifteen, and I was excited to be with him. I knew he was happy as well when he touched my belly to feel the baby move for his grandaddy.

Dad wanted to help me with the baby in all ways; meaning he bought me a crib, a changing table, and all types of baby things. I had gotten a lot of baby clothes from Billy; dad's old friend, who claimed it was a boy right away when he felt my belly, too. I had gotten his two daughters' old clothes, and Jacob's old clothes to prepare for the baby. My room was now full of baby things.

I really had to rearrange the room I had to make space for the baby stuff. My childhood room was small, but I had somehow fixed it up perfectly. I had taken out the desk with my old computer and set the crib there. It was in nice view of my full bed that I had changed from a queen to a full just for space. I was thinking of getting a twin just for the sake of space, but dad wouldn't let me. He said I needed my own little space and comfortable bed for my back.

Oh, my back was a whole different story. It hurt all the time, so dad had gotten a wonderful soft adjustable bed that cradled my body firmly, but was oh so heavenly. It seemed like I had gained so much weight with my three months, but everyone said I was all baby who was still so small, unlike me. I didn't know really, but I took their word.

I pulled out of my thoughts as I saw the school. I pulled into the parking lot and I saw all eyes on me and my mini-van that Phil had bought me; claiming that the baby might have sibling in there. I had glared so hard at him for saying that. I knew he jinxed me terribly as it was just my luck. I pulled into an open spot, and got out as gracefully as I could with this baby of mine not liking the drive at all. She – I thought she was a girl – was having a fit in there, I just knew it. Everyone says she's too small to move and I wouldn't feel it and all that, but I was the mommy so I knew what my baby was doing inside of my belly.

I looked around the parking lot after I took off my Ray Bans off to see that all the teenagers of Forks were looking at me and my obvious belly.

I hated it.

Now all the people would want to touch my belly thinking they had the right to touch me and my unborn child. I situated my back pack on back carefully and walked in the direction of the front office that dad told me to go to.

I took a look around the lot as I walked and noticed a group of beautiful looking people that were around one of the men. I looked at the man and I noticed that he was looking directly at me with seemingly black eyes from what I could see. As much as I wanted to keep gazing at the handsome man that slowly turned his eyes to a smaller girl and off me and my belly, I turned back around to finish my walk to the front office.

Inside the office, I spoke to Mrs. Cope who gave me my map, schedule, and a slip I had to get signed. I had let her feel my belly when she asked and I was glad I did. Her face had lit up in pleasure at feeling the baby move. After I left the office I was approached by Angela Weber who offered to show me to my class that I had with her coincidentally, and I agreed. She was a nice girl and seemed so shy. I really liked her and I knew we would be good friends.

My classes were boring. Nothing really interesting, and I had learned all of this stuff in Phoenix. The people were so nosy as well. All of the girls wanted to touch my belly – which I turned down except for Angela. She was just so cute – and ask about my personal life. The guys were just creepy. Period.

I saw a few of the beautiful teenagers that I had seen in the parking lot in my classes. I had the big one, a blonde female that pretty much ignored me unlike the big one who chatted non-stop with me like the small girl that was with him in my class. I didn't see the two other guys, but whatever, right?

The big one, Emmett as he introduced himself, was really muscular like a bear and had black hair and, the oddest things, topaz eyes with pale skin. He was really talkative, and seemed very happy. The small girl, Alice, who was pixie-like and had short spiky hair, topaz eyes, and pale skin. She was energized like the energizing bunny on crack cocain. The blonde female was taller than Alice by far. She had topaz eyes and long curly blond hair with pale skin. She hadn't spoken at all, and I hadn't tried to speak to her at all, which seemed to make her even more huffy. I didn't really care about it. If she didn't want to talk to me; I wasn't going to talk to her.

Simple solution.

**At lunch, I sat with Angela and her friends that wanted to touch my belly -I declined again. That was getting really annoying. You'd think they would learn after I had turned down most people.

I had gotten a salad just to watch my weight gain. Dad said I needed to eat more to gain weight for the baby, but I didn't really think I did. I was a healthy weight except for the baby that added ten pound. As I ate it, I caught sight of the Cullen siblings at a table with the two guys that I hadn't met.

''Angela, who are they?'' I asked and looked to my new friend.

Angela looked to the Cullen's table. She was about to answer, but the girl named Jessica butted in.

''Those are the Cullens. The big one is Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie. The small one is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Emmett and Alice are siblings and are Cullens, and Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and are Hales. The last one is Edward Cullen. He's single, but none of the girls here are good enough for him.'' Jessica sniffed.

I briefly wondered when he turned her down. I felt happy that he was single for some reason, and couldn't tell if it was the baby being excited and hungry, or if I was really excited about the fact of Edward Cullen being single.

I looked to the Cullen table again to inspect the two boys I hadn't met. Jasper was tall and willow-like with curly honey-blonde hair and dark eyes, and was pale like the rest. He seemed stiff, but was glancing to Edward who was facing me as he sat in front of the window.

I gazed at the single Cullen. He had bronze hair, pale muscled skin, but not as much as Emmett or Jasper, and the blackest of eyes that were locked on my brown ones. I felt almost lost in them until the baby kicked me angrily and pulled me away from those eyes that looked into my soul.

I put my hand on my swollen belly. ''Ouch. Not nice.'' I spoke to my baby.

Angela looked to me. ''The baby hungry?'' She asked softly.

I nodded and picked up my fork again to eat the salad like my baby wanted. ''She must be. That hurt.'' I complained, making Angela laugh.

Lauren turned those blue eyes to me. ''I thought babies didn't move that early. '' She said stupidly.

I shook my head. ''No, they move all the time. You just can't see them as their so small right now. I'm only twelve weeks right now.'' I informed her before turning back to my food.

''What does it feel like?'' Tyler asked curiously and innocently from his place next to Eric.

''Um, weird. Not uncomfortable, but foreign almost. She's so small so it won't really feel like anything right now. When she get's bigger, I'll feel more, but right now she's just really small. Sometimes it hurts badly, but I'm so small and she has no where to go and stretch out; so she improvises with my organs.'' I told him.

Tyler laughed with the boys and Angela.

''How do you know it's a girl?'' Jessica asked dubiously.

I shrugged and took a bite. ''Intuition.''

Angela smiled. ''Mother's intuition! Must be nice to feel that. Oh! My mom said that she's giving the Chief some of my old baby clothes for you sometime this week.'' She told me.

I smiled at the graceful offer. ''Thank you, Angela. That's really sweet of your mom and you. I need to make room in my closet again.'' I mumbled.

I snuck a peak at the Cullen table to see that Edward Cullen seemed tense and looked at the Alice, to me, and back again before nodding and semi-relaxing between Emmett and Jasper.

I wondered if he was okay. But it wasn't really my place to say anything, so I looked back to my tray.

After a little while, Lauren whispered to me. ''Bella, Edward Cullen is looking at you.'' She said with jealousy.

I turned my gaze to her and then to Edward. He really was looking at me completely. I felt like he was just looking into my soul and at my unborn baby. He didn't seem turned off by the fact I was pregnant from that smirk on his face when he spoke to Emmett about something.

I really wanted to know what he was thinking. I didn't think too much on it after that. It didn't seem important at that time.

''Why is he looking at you anyway?'' Lauren asked in that nasally voice. ''Do you know him?''

I shook my head. ''No. I met his siblings earlier in my classes, but not him and Jasper Hale.''

''Well, anyway. Do you know their parents? They're all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. They're both really young. Like, they're in their late twenties early thirties at most. '' Lauren went on from the conversation we were having earlier.

''That's nice that they were adopted by them.'' I said truthfully. I didn't really care for the parents' back history or the teens'.

Jessica sniffed. ''I guess, but I think it's because Mrs. Cullen can't have kids because she miscarried or something.'' She said gossipy.

''Who cares?'' I snapped and threw down my fork. The table looked to me in shock. ''I think it's lovely that Doctor Cullen and his wife wanted to adopt them. It's very generous of them to care for them like they were their own children. It's none of my business to know about Mrs. Cullen's _rumored_ situation.'' I told her and put my food back on my tray and prepared to leave the cafe.

Jessica showed her hands in surrender. ''okay! Sorry. Why are you so uptight?'' She asked.

I stood up with my tray and back pack. ''if you haven't noticed; I'm having a baby, as well.'' I told her and walked away with Angela standing worriedly.

I threw away my tray and stormed out of the cafeteria, feeling the stares from the cafeteria, and the voice of Angela snapping at Jessica an Lauren. I could feel the stares from the Cullens as well, but I didn't care at this point. Jessica just put that fear back into me; miscarrying my baby this far along.

I walked to a deserted brick wall and slid down the wall after throwing my back pack down, and I felt sobs rack through me at my thoughts of losing my little girl. I cradled my belly with my moving baby as I sat there crying for a few minutes. I felt as if my baby was reassuring me that she was still here with me, and she was staying with me until I died of old age with my daughter having a family of her own.

''Bella?''

I looked up quickly to see the small form of Alice Cullen standing at the corner of the wall. I wiped my eyes quickly before answering.

''Hi, Alice.'' I said chirpily.

Alice came over without that dance in her step. She sat down near me and looked at me.

''I just wanted to thank you for standing up for our mom. And us.''

I smiled. ''It's nothing. You don't deserve anyone talking about you or your family. It's none of anyone's business to know anything.''

Alice smiled beautifully. ''Thank you. We're grateful for you standing up for us. You should know Angela Weber is letting her friends have it for upsetting you.'' She informed me.

I laughed and wiped my eyes again. ''I'm just an emotional roller coaster with this baby.'' I said.

The Cullen laughed as well. It was a musical sound. ''It's not your fault.''

''I take things too hard about everything. Every little detail about babies.'' I told her and put my arms back around my belly with my moving baby just floating around in there.

Alice sighed and leaned against the wall. ''Miscarriages are scary to hear about, especially when you're having a little baby as well.'' She stated softly.

I shook my head and looked down to my belly. ''It's stupid. She's right there, and I know she's alive. I know she'll be fine.''

Alice was smiling when I looked back to her. ''She'll be just fine, Bella. I know it, sweetie. But fears aren't stupid. She's your baby, and someone has to fear for her.'' Alice said.

''Because her father won't.'' I scoffed.

''Is he not in the picture?''

I shook my head. ''He doesn't want anything to do with her. He signed over all custodial rights when I had told him I was pregnant.'' I rolled my eyes. ''My mom had a fit at him for just abandoning me and the baby.''

Alice nodded. ''I would, too. But you don't need him. You'll be a great mom, I'm sure.'' She said like she knew.

I laughed. ''I hope I am. She's all I really have.''

Alice grinned. ''She's not the only thing, I'm sure.'' She said cryptically.

I looked at the pixie curiously. I was about to question her, but the bell rang, and signaled that we had to go to class

''I'll walk you to class!'' Alice sang and jumped up. I was offered a hand to help me up, and I felt how cold her hands were, but didn't comment. It wasn't unpleasant and she was really strong.

I walked with Alice to my next class and said goodbye to her as I walked into the biology room to see Edward Cullen sitting in the front row of tables. He was looking at me with those black eyes and seemed tense.

I gave my slip to the teacher and he said to sit in the open seat. Next to Edward.

I sat in the stool next to the Cullen and got out a spiral and pen for notes. I hoped that I didn't look like I had been crying, but from those looks the teacher and other students gave me said I did look like I was crying. I knew I should have gone to the bathroom to wash my face. I sighed before starting the board notes and ignoring the looks and gossip I was surrounded by.

During the class, I had taken notice of Edward sneaking glances at me during the class when he thought I didn't notice. I noticed a lot of things these days. My sixth scent was gained during my pregnancy. Edward Cullen was more gorgeous up close than far away. He looked perfect in every way known to man. His skin, though pale, was perfect. No blemishes, or anything. His hands just floated across the notebook page as he took notes, and his fingers looked like pianist fingers. I assumed he played the piano. Just a guess.

The baby seemed to move a whole lot more when I sat next to the Cullen boy. It kinda hurt, and made me a little uncomfortable. I settled a hand on my belly to try to calm her down, but it didn't work. She seemed upset at something and I didn't know what it was until I smelled perfume in the room. The one thing that really made me sick was cheap perfume sprayed too much. And this was sprayed way too much.

I tried to ignore the sick feeling that was building, but it seemed like the baby couldn't.

I raised my hand for the teacher, and he saw.

''Yes, Bella?'' He asked with some worry.

''Can I be excused, please?'' I pleaded and held back that sick feeling from escaping.

Mr. Banner nodded quickly, and I didn't wait for an answer as I fled the room without my back pack for the bathroom to be sick in.

I left the bathroom after like ten minutes or so. The sick feeling was gone, but I still felt queasy in a sense. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Edward Cullen leaning against the lockers with my back pack in his hands.

''You left your back pack, and you're excused from class for the nurse to look you over.'' Edward said smoothly and half-hypnotically.

''It-it's just sickness from the baby. It's expected.'' I stuttered out in a not-so-me fashion.

Edward smirked crookedly, and it almost stopped my heart.

''We're not expected back in class, so you might as well go to the nurse anyway. He has some medication for sickness I'm sure, and it should be safe for your baby.'' Edward told me and pushed himself off the lockers to lead the way to the nurse's office.

I noticed he didn't give me my bag, and it didn't look like he was giving me a choice in this matter. ''I can carry my bag.'' I told him.

I looked over to the smirking face of the Cullen. ''It's fine. Your back hurts, doesn't it? You don't want to strain yourself or the baby.''

I wondered how he knew my back hurt, but then again; his father was Carlisle Cullen right?

''Your dad is Carlisle Cullen right?'' I asked from my thoughts.

Edward nodded with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded. ''He's supposed to be my new primary doctor for my pregnancy.'' I said to myself mainly.

''Aah. He's a fantastic doctor, and will care wonderfully for you and your baby, I'm positive.''

''I'm sure he will.'' I said honestly and we made it to the nurse.

He held the door open for me, and the nurse took one look at me and forced me to sit on the bed so she could take my blood pressure.

''How far along are you?'' The nurse asked as he took my pulse.

''About twelve weeks.'' I said.

He hummed to himself as he looked to the machine for my blood pressure. ''Alright. Your blood pressures a little high.

''Should she go to the hospital?'' Edward asked from his corner of the room. He was standing with his arms folded as he looked on to me and the nurse.

The nurse hummed again as he re-did the test. ''I think she can avoid going in. Do you have blood pressure machine at home, Bella?'' He asked me and turned to me.

I nodded. ''My dad bought it when I came down a few days ago as a 'just in case'.''

He nodded and took. ''Well, I want you to take your pressure later today as I'm sending you home to rest. If it gets higher than it is now; go into the hospital for a check-up.''

I grew worried. ''is she okay?'' I asked softly.

The nurse smiled softly. ''She's just fine. I think she's just upset right now, and I don't want her too upset. The baby will effect you a whole lot due to your small size.''

I let out a breath of relief and nodded. I agreed to everything. Edward had helped me down off the bed and out of the room after the nurse gave me a note to go home on bed rest. I had stopped by the gym to tell the coach that I was leaving, and he signed the slip for me so I didn't have to have it done tomorrow.

I had given the notes to Mrs. Cope who had said she was calling dad to let him know. Edward had followed me the whole time contently. He seemed to just enjoy following me around. I didn't complain. It felt nice to be near him for some reason.

In the parking lot, Edward walked me over to my van and handed me a paper with a number on it.

''This is Alice's number. I know she'll want to talk to you sometime. She's quite taken to you already.'' Edward said with a crooked grin.

I pocketed the paper and took one from my van and wrote my number on it for Edward. ''She can text whenever she wants. I always answer my phone. You can give it to Emmett as well. I had fun talking to him as well.'' I said truthfully.

Edward looked at the number and put it in his own pocket. ''Do you mind if I save it in my phone as well?'' He smirked.

''Not at all.'' I told him honestly and a little too quickly.

''Wonderful. Drive safe, and relax for the baby's sake.''

I said goodbye and climbed in my van to drive away back home. I had every intention of sleeping when I entered the quiet house and I plopped myself on my soft bed carefully. The baby was doing flips inside my belly, and it felt terrible.

I took off my shoes and dresses in my pajamas to be comfortable under the blankets. I dozed off pretty quick and the baby relaxed with me; thankful for the rest I was providing her.

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoys it! Remember that there is a REVISED This Little Love, but it isn't on this page currently. So far we're transitioning completed stories onto the page, but I will post the chapters for you of the revised TLL when we have a chapter coming soon. Sadly, it isn't yet. So far we're trying to get GATS updated next. A lot of people have been waiting for that one, and right now, the new chapter is almost done. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

This Little Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: Bella comes to Fork pregnant with her ex's baby. Edward still finds her very attractive, like in the books, and he wants them to get together. Bella isn't a shy girl, and she's very confident in herself. Edward isn't the restraining guy he was in the books; he's more in tune with his vampire, confident, and enjoys fooling around with his pregnant girlfriend. Bella and Edward go through the pregnancy together, along with the Cullen family. AU!

Warnings: Some sexual content. Course language.

* * *

When dad had gotten home from the station, he had woken me up to take my blood pressure like the school nurse had said I had to do. Dad deemed it as stress after talking to mom over the phone, and to the fact that it was normal again. Mom told me to drink more water, and to stay out of stressful situations – in other words: avoid the little high school bitches names Stanley and Mallory.

I had told dad that the perfume in biology had made me sick, but what Jessica had said about Mrs. Cullen made me scared. Dad had stated that the baby would be just fine and be very healthy and happy. It made me more confident that my little baby girl would be fine. Even though I knew that she would be; hearing my dad say that made it all better. Dad pretty much babied me and some of the La Push moms like Sue Clearwater came down to see me and talk to me about relaxing exorcizes, and breathing exorcizes that would help me calm down and relax the baby more.

When I went to school the next day, after my day off on dad's orders, I went to my first class and ignored Jessica and Lauren's pointed looks. Angela came to my desk that was beside Emmett's and Alice's who smiled at me.

''Hey, Bella. How are you feeling?'' Angela asked worriedly and went down to knees to talk to me quietly. ''How's the baby?''

I smiled to Angela. ''I'm fine. The baby was just upset, and my blood pressure was high. Dad made me take the day off in his ''I'm the Chief of Police and you have to do what I tell you or I'm telling your mother'' voice.''

Angela giggled as did Alice. I rolled my eyes. ''So me and this baby took a day off to chill and think of names.'' I said happily.

''Did you pick any out?'' Emmett asked as he looked over.

I got out a spiral and handed it to him. When he looked inside his topaz eyes went wide as he flipped page after page.

''That is a long ass name.'' Emmett said sarcastically and gave the notebook to Angela who reached for it.

I scoffed. ''I haven't decided. I have so many in mind, but I can't decide just yet. I don't even know if it's a girl or boy yet.''

''You'll think of something, Bella.'' Alice comforted as the teacher came in the class.

I let Angela take the spiral with her to her desk so she could help me find a name for my little kicking baby. Angela thought of combining a few names together for a unique, but cute, name, and she wanted to look over what I had thought of. I had no problems with it. Angela was a really nice girl and she was the only one besides the Cullens who never asked me personal questions.

During the class I had stolen Alice's notes due to me thinking that Emmett would never take notes based on seeing him balancing a pencil on the lead tip on his desk.

''So, Bells. What if you have twins?'' Emmett teased with a smirk.

I glared. ''Don't jinx me, dude. Phil did that, and now I'm double cursed.'' I hissed out and went back to copying notes.

Emmett chuckled as did Alice. ''It's possible, you know.'' Emmett said convincingly.

I grumbled under my breath for him to just drop dead. I missed the smirk that passed on his face.

I sighed in relief when I sank down in relief at a lone table with Angela. I told her I spoke to my mom and she said I couldn't put myself in stressful situations, so Angela decided to sit away from the drama starters for the sake of my upset baby.

Speaking of my baby, she was just settling down as I took a bite of my salad. ''I don't wanna do this anymore, Ang.'' I told my new best friend.

Angela looked to me after she took a bite of her lunch. ''A little late for that don't you think, honey?'' She asked me.

I shook me head and rubbed my belly. ''She is angry at me for something. I don't even know what I did.''

''Maybe you're catching a cold from the weather. '' Angela guessed.

I hoped not. I couldn't afford to get sick. I didn't want to hurt the baby.

''I can't get sick, Ang. When I'm sick: I'm sick. Like; really bad fevers, throwing up, weight losing sick. I've already lost too much weight.'' I said softly. I didn't want the Cullens to hear me and they were at the table behind us. I didn't need them to tattle tales on their father and my doctor.

Angela turned those dark eyes to me sharply. ''How much weight, Bella?'' She accused.

I hesitated for a moment. ''Five pounds this month.'' I whispered before taking a bite of a cucumber.

''Bella!'' Angela scolded fiercely.

''I just lose it. It's not my fault. I can't keep anything down.'' I defended myself. ''And hush up! Don't let them hear you.'' I whispered. I really didn't want them to know for some reason. Not for the reason of them telling the doctor I hadn't met yet, but for some odd reasoning I couldn't place

Angela turned to look at the Cullens and back to me. She took my salad away from me despite my pout, and gave me chocolate ice cream.

''Eat it or I blab to the Cullens to tell their dad; your doctor.'' Angela warned.

I looked at the ice cream, and the baby seemed to agree to eating it: so I did. The baby knew all.

I never saw the Cullens look at me and talk to each other quietly after Edward had growled lowly.

After about a week or two of talking to the Cullens, and Angela attempting to make me gain weight, I was very relaxed and so was my little girl.

In biology, we had to pair up with our lab partner, and apparently Edward was mine.

''I'll get the equipment, Bella.'' Edward said smoothly before walking away.

''Okay.'' I said softly and fought off that not-like-me blush that wanted to creep up on me.

I swore that boy would kill me just from that voice alone. I couldn't help but think he was doing it on purpose. I flirted a lot with boys in Phoenix, but I wasn't pregnant with another man's baby.

I didn't dwell on the subject too much as Edward came back to the table a microscope, slides, and two packets.

Edward sat down gracefully and situated all the equipment for us. ''Let's get started.'' He grinned.

I looked to my belly that held my little baby, and back to the Cullen. ''I have a head start. Get going.'' I told him with la laugh.

Edward chuckled and put a slide in the microscope.

We went back and forth in naming the cells as we chatted.

''Why did you move to Forks?'' Edward asked me.

I shrugged. ''My mom got remarried and wanted to travel with him. She was stuck with me and baby at home because I've had a few problems and she didn't want me alone. So I moved in with my dad to let her travel like she wanted.'' I summarized.

Edward looked to me with those eyes looking a lot lighter than yesterday. They were a dark topaz now. I just assumed he wore contacts or something..

''That sounds a little selfish of her. To make you move here when you're having complications.''

I shook my head. ''I was the one who thought of it. Mom's given up a lot to help me out with the baby already, and I just wanted her to be happy. She didn't want me to leave, but I just needed a quiet place to relax, have the baby, and get things together for us both.''

''What about the father? He's helping you with his child right?'' Edward scrunched his eyebrows together in question.

I shook my head as I wrote down what the cell was. ''He doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. I don't classify him as the dad anymore. He's just a donor.'' I said and passed the microscope to my partner.

''I'm sorry if I brought up something tender for you. I didn't mean to upset you.'' Edward apologized after a moment of silence between us.

I waved him off. ''it's fine, really! It's so common in teenage pregnancy, that I expected it really. Mom went on a rage and let him have it, and made him sign over all custodial rights to the baby, and threatened rape if he talked to me again.'' I laughed at the memory.

Edward smirked crookedly again. That was going to kill me if this pregnancy didn't. ''How old was he?''

I shrugged, suddenly not wanting to say it. This was so not like me. ''Twenty-one.'' I said quietly so the eavesdropping table behind us couldn't hear.

''He's quite older than you.''

''I was going through a rebellious phase, and he was my object of rebelling. I learned my lesson after the first week, but I was adamant on going through with my phase.'' I said offhandedly.

Edward gazed at me after he wrote down an answer. ''After the first week?'' He questioned.

''All he wanted was sex. It was a hate relationship. Nothing more.'' I promised.

It looked like Edward lost tension in his body when I had mentioned nothing had happened with my over-aged ex-boyfriend. It was the truth. Nothing had happened with my ex.

''Good. What did you do for fun in Phoenix?'' Edward went back to a more fun topic that passed time pretty quickly.

After class, Edward offered to walk me to gym and it didn't seem like he would take no; even if I had said no. It turned out he had the same class as me, but unlike me: he had to participate. I got an A automatically for just showing up and I was told to relax on the bench or my dad would be called. They were such tattle tales in this town. Like, elementary schoolers.

Gym had been very exciting to see. I had to admit, the Cullens were hot to see when they played volleyball. Emmett had fun throwing the ball tat Jasper's head purposely, to where Jasper would retaliate in kind before Alice stopped them both with a glare. I laughed with Angela who sat out for the game from an old injury.

Edward was the best to see in gym. I had to admit he was hotter than ever somehow. That sexual drive in me went into overdrive every time he jumped and showed that skin. I stared unashamedly, and saluted the Cullen when he looked over with that smirk of catching me. He must have known that I was staring, but I could care less.

Angela looked back and forth between me and my object of affection.

''Someone's in love.'' Angela sang quietly.

''I'm horny. Huge difference, dear.'' I rejected what she said. I was just very attracted to the Cullen who seemed to stick out to me and this baby who was going crazy in there.

Angela grinned as she saw me stare at the Cullen again when I tilted my head to the side. She didn't backfire on my obvious lie, as she just sat there looking through my baby name spiral.

After school I waved goodbye to Angela as I walked away to my van. I put my headphones in and listened to Disney music as the baby just loved to hear Tarzan music. I really had to get bigger headphones to put on my belly for her to listen to it herself.

I was listening to _'You'll be in my heart'_ as I went to unlock my van. One headphone fell out and I suddenly heard my name being screamed and the screeching of a car. I whirled around to see a van sliding my way and I immediately covered my belly to protect my baby and bent over: I knew this was the end of both of us when I heard the crunch of metal and my name being screamed again.

I opened my eyes slowly to realize I wasn't dead. I was on the ground on my side with someone next to me. I looked up to see none other than Edward Cullen crouched over me with shoulder against the van solidly.

Edward looked down to me with those black eyes again. ''Don't move Bella.'' He whispered in that hypnotic voice.

I was about to question but I suddenly just pushed me away. No one could know about this, I knew that for sure.

''Get out here, Edward. Now. Go.'' I pleaded before I felt some pain in my belly and moaned.

Edward saw the pain I was in, and looked hesitant even as the voices of the school coming closer. He looked like he wanted to stay with me from that look on his face when he looked to my belly with my now angry baby.

''Leave!'' I pleaded again and held in a scream at the sharp pain running through me. ''Please.''

''I'll be back.'' Edward promised and disappeared.

A minute or two passed with the students of the school trying to move the van away from me as I tried to not think of me going into labor right now. I could hear them say to get Tyler out of the van and to get me out because I was in labor right now. I didn't want them to say that at all. She wasn't ready yet. I didn't want her born yet. She was only three months, almost four. Eventually the van was move, and Angela was beside me.

''Bella, do not push, honey. Do not push.'' Angela told me calmly and laid me on my back, resting my head in her lap.

''Has anyone called 9-1-1?'' A girl asked.

''There sending an ambulance now.'' A guy answered right away.

''How's Tyler?'' Someone asked.

''He's disoriented, but fine.'' Another person answered.

I let out another scream at more pressure and pain, and every seemed to just lose it. I saw Alice appear next to me and feel my belly for some reason.

''Bella, you're contracting. Do not push. Just breathe. The ambulance is almost here.'' Alice said soothingly.

I followed her instructions with Angela still with me. I felt my baby move more and more, and I attempted to not tense my body as it just seemed to make me push her out when she wasn't ready in any sense. She wasn't even that big yet. She wouldn't survive in the NICU or out of the womb.

''She's not ready yet.'' I cried out as another contraction hit.

''Just breathe, Bella. You'll both be fine, honey. Just breathe and don't tense.'' Angela told me firmly as we both heard the ambulance come in the lot.

A few paramedics came over to me as a few went over to apparently Tyler who was the one who almost hit me. I tried to look around for Edward to see if he was here. He said he would be back, but I didn't see him.

''He'll be at the hospital, Bella.'' Alice whispered as they strapped me to the gurney.

I could only nod because another contraction hit.

''Bella, do not push, okay? I want you to relax as much as you can, and breathe. Take a deep breath and release it.'' The paramedic told me as I was put in the ambulance.

I nodded and tried to breathe for my baby's sake of surviving this accident. I knew I was crying but I really didn't care at this point.

''We called the Chief, Bella. He's calling your mother okay?'' The same paramedic told me.

I knew mom would most likely be coming to Forks to see me with Phil sometime soon. I wanted to see her. I needed my damn mommy right now.

In the hospital, I was immediately taken to the Maternity Ward much to my displeasure. I had fought them saying that I wasn't having my baby girl right now, but they had said it was to watch the both of us more closely. I was hooked up to more machines than I could count: a few for me, and one giant one to monitor my still moving baby.

I was still contracting but not as badly as before when a young blonde doctor with topaz eyes and pale skin, muscled body and a calm demeanor. I assumed he was Carlisle Cullen.

''Alright, Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm you doctor.'' Carlisle introduced as he put on gloves.

I looked over to him and around the nurses that were with me, trying to relax me and help me stop the birthing process that was way too early.

''HI.'' I said stupidly and breathed through another contraction on an older nurse's soft order.

Carlisle smiled and lifted the blanket to my waist. I couldn't even try to be embarrassed that Edward Cullen's dad was seeing my hoo-haa. I didn't give a fuck right now.

''Hello. Bella, I'm going to feel how dilated you are. After I see how dilated you are: I'm going to give you a few baby-safe medications for you to relax and sleep, and to stop the labor. I want you to take a deep breath for me.'' Carlisle instructed as he stuck a few cold fingers right up there.

It hurt badly. It wasn't the nice sexual type of situation. It was the baby wants out now situation and wasn't nice. I released my breathe at his order.

Carlisle took off his gloves to put on new ones quickly. ''Okay. You're about two centimeters dilated. I'm giving you a medication to stop the labor and to make you stop dilating. It will be uncomfortable, dear, but the baby won't come anytime soon.

I nodded and squeezed the nurse's hand to fight through the pain. ''She'll be okay thought, right? I mean: She'll still be in there?'' I asked worriedly on my baby's behalf.

Carlisle nodded with a gentle smile and put a needle he had gotten from another nurse into my IV. I quickly felt a warm sensation in my belly, and somehow it stopped the pain. My baby seemed to stopped moving down and just seemed to float around in there contently.

''Yes. The baby will survive everything. I promise you that. She'll just be content as a kitten as she grows and grows.'' Carlisle stated and watched me relax into the now really comfortable bed.

The youngest of the two nurses that were near me moved away for my Cullen doctor to do doctor things. I didn't really pay attention to anything as I just relished in my relaxed state with my calmed little girl. It seemed Carlisle took advantage of my condition and gave me something else that made me very sleepy and boneless.

''Now; just relax and sleep. The Chief should be on his way to see you and your little girl.'' Carlisle's voice just lulled me to sleep even more.

I had no qualms about agreeing to the soft order of the young beautiful doctor, and followed suit into blackness.

* * *

_enjoy it!_


	3. Chapter 3

This Little Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: Bella comes to Fork pregnant with her ex's baby. Edward still finds her very attractive, like in the books, and he wants them to get together. Bella isn't a shy girl, and she's very confident in herself. Edward isn't the restraining guy he was in the books; he's more in tune with his vampire, confident, and enjoys fooling around with his pregnant girlfriend. Bella and Edward go through the pregnancy together, along with the Cullen family. AU!

Warnings: Some sexual content. Course language.

* * *

''Slow down, bro. I'm sure she's not going anywhere. She'll be there for you to see.'' Emmett told me calmly as I pulled into the garage quickly.

I got out of the car and ignored Emmett and Jasper's words to calm down. I couldn't calm down. My mate was in the hospital in premature labor with the baby and had been for about an hour and a half. I had promised to be with her, so I wasn't playing around.

After the accident I had gone to hunt on Alice's word and met up with Esme at the house to wait for the rest of the family to head to the hospital to see Bella and see that she was hopefully still pregnant with _my_ and her baby.

I wanted my mate as mine, and I claimed the baby as my own right away. Rosalie highly disagreed with my instinctual choice to accept the baby and my mate as my own. Even if I hadn't claimed her just yet: she was mine, and she wasn't with the father at all from her words. So who was to stop me from being with my Bella during her pregnancy with _our _baby to bond with her?

No one.

I waited impatiently for Esme, Alice, and Rosalie to pull in next to my Volvo in Esme's Lexus. Esme climbed out of her car and walked next to me to see the girl that was my mate for the first time. Her mind was racing with excitement and thoughts of getting baby items for Bella. I was gracious for the support of the woman I called my mother.

Alice and the others went with my decision to accept my mate as is; growing baby included. Carlisle had agreed to teach me everything on infants that I would need to know on how to help Bella care for the baby she thought a girl. Rosalie was the only one who didn't agree; saying it wasn't mine and I shouldn't even pay attention the baby or Bella who she had knowing called her a whore in her words. Emmett had been lucky that he was standing next to me to hold me back form tearing Rosalie apart for the insult of my perfect mate and our baby.

''Oh. I hope the poor dear is okay. And the baby.'' Esme said worriedly as we made it to the elevators inside the hospital to head up to the Maternity Ward where the front desk lady said she was in.

Inside the elevator was the Chief of Police on his cell phone. He nodded in my direction politely as a greeting when we filed on the elevator as well with him.

''Yes, Renee. I'm going up to see Bella now. I've been told she hasn't given birth yet though she was in pre-mature labor for about an hour and a half.'' The Chief said quietly to be polite in the elevator he shared with us. ''I don't think the baby's been born from the nurse's words, but I have to talk to Carlisle first for confirmation. No better doctor than the Cullen doctor.'' The Chief commended to Renee.

I knew when she moaned in pain during the accident that it was happening. I hoped she was okay, and _our_ baby girl. If Bella thought the baby was a girl; it was a girl until we knew otherwise.

I was also thankful for the praise that the Chief of Police gave my father.

Charlie sighed when the woman that must have been Bella's mother spoke urgently. ''I haven't talked to Doctor Cullen just yet, but I don't think her water broke. They said she was in labor, but she hadn't broken her water. I have no idea. I barely paid attention to the doctor when you were pregnant.'' He admitted.

Emmett and Alice held in their chuckles as Esme smiled. I and Jasper smirked at the Chief told his ex-wife that little fact.

''So she was contracting. Okay well, the baby hadn't been born yet thankfully.'' The chief said and scratched his head as the elevator stopped for a stray doctor to get off on the floor that wasn't ours.

''Before you get on the plane with Phil, just give me a call so I can pick you both up at the airport when you land. I can only visit Bells for a few minutes and she's knocked out, but I want to see her before I go back to the station. It'll give me some peace of mind for the baby and her.'' Charlie stated truthfully. I could hear his mind racing with worry for his only daughter and grandchild and my mate and baby.

We listened to the mother of Bella for a few seconds before the Chief hung up after saying goodbye.

''How slow can this thing go?'' The Chief muttered.

''Slow.'' Alice piped up.

Charlie looked to my pixie of a sister who waved with a sweet smile.

''The whole Cullen clan is here, minus Carlisle of course.'' Charlie said with a grin.

Esme nodded. ''Yes. We're actually here to visit your daughter.''

The Chief looked a little shocked before looking to me and turned away with a smirk for some reason.

''I see.'' He stated simply.

I tried to decipher his thoughts but I couldn't. Jasper held in a few chuckles and I resisted smacking him. Soon enough the elevator stopped on our floor, and the Chief let us off first before taking the lead naturally to head to the Maternity Ward. The Chief was a natural leader, so I assumed that he just reacted naturally to head to the front of our small group.

I ignored Rosalie's thoughts fully and focused on Alice's and Jasper's calm mind. Emmett and Esme's was full of worry and excitement of seeing Bella and making sure she was okay. I was holding myself back from just speeding ahead to my mate's side. Jasper's thoughts stopped me from actually doing so, along with Esme holding my hand to prevent me from doing so.

We were buzzed into the ward when the nurse saw the Chief knocking on the door and motioned/ordered to the young female to open the door for him and us. Inside the ward, we saw Carlisle talking to a dark skinned male nurse about another patient in the Maternity Ward. My father turned his eyes to the group and smiled as he excused himself and came over to us to shake Charlie's hand.

''Hello, Chief.'' Carlisle greeted.

The Chief nodded. ''Let me have it. Do we have a baby or not?'' He asked simply.

My father shook his head. ''No. The baby is still inside the womb. Bella is just fine as well. She's unconscious from the medication I gave her to relax.'' He informed us.

_'She's just fine, son. Wait until the Chief leaves before you go inside the room to see her.'_

I listened and agreed to Carlisle's order and sat down with Esme and Alice. Rosalie sat away from me due to me not caring for her thoughts of leaving Bella and the baby out of our lives. I wouldn't do that. Bella was my mate, I was positive. The baby was Bella's and according to her; the baby girl had no father. That's where I come in. I was Bella's mate, and so I was the father of this baby. I didn't care of anyone's thoughts otherwise. This was my baby girl and the mother was my mate. My vampire said so, and I agreed when I first laid eyes on her in the parking lot of the school.

If my logic was flawed: only Rosalie spoke out against it. The rest of the family went with my decision; especially Carlisle and Esme. They were my parents by every means in vampire terms, and their support meant everything to me.

I knew I had still had to get Bella into a relationship, but I was already half-way there. I knew she felt the pull to our mating bond. She liked being near me, and she couldn't stop staring at me all day in gym. It was quite nice to see her beautiful brown eyes just lock onto me at gym. I also loved her hair. It was the same color as her eyes; chocolate brown. It was curly and went down to the end of her shoulder blades. It was a wonderful color, and went with her slightly tanned skin. She didn't have much color on her, but she was beautiful. Bella was also very thin, and from Carlisle's words; she was classified as all baby due to most of her weight being the baby's own weight. The baby wasn't big; she was only four months in a few days from my calculations of her conceptions, but the baby showed clearly. She obviously showed with a baby because I was sure that Bella never had a stomach in her life from her small frame.

Bella was indeed a beautiful woman and mother-to-be.

I snapped out my musings of my mate and baby when the Chief came out of Bella's room and took out his cell phone as he walked away.

''Bye bye Cullens. Have a good day, Mrs. Cullen.'' Charlie said and tipped his uniform hat to Esme.

Esme nodded. ''You too, Chief. Stay positive dear.'' She said with a smile.

The Chief nodded and walked out of the door when it was opened for him.

I stayed seated on Esme's insistence that we stay here for a few more minutes. I wanted to go to Bella's side as I had promised her that I would be back. I knew she looked for me when the ambulance took her from Alice stating that she had said I would be at the hospital to see her and the baby.

I took this reluctant waiting time to think over on Renee Dwyer; Bella's mother. From the Chief's words; she was coming down to see Bella and check on her and the baby from her frantic words on the phone. I knew Bella would want her mother after this. Renee had gotten remarried and her and her husband were coming down.

Bella had stated that she chose to come live with Charlie so her mother could travel with Phil. Even though she had complications with her pregnancy before she even decided to come to Forks; she flew here so her mother could be with her husband. It was very selfless of Bella to do that for her mother, and to sacrifice her own comfort to make her mother happy.

Now my mate was a different story. She was confident in herself even though she was pregnant, and open to talking. She hated the high schoolers trying to touch her stomach to feel her baby without permission. She only let a few people touch her to feel the baby. Angela Weber; her human best friend, Mrs. Cope, and the nurse at the school. The adults hadn't tried to touch her at all out of respect for her personal space.

Bella was attached to our little baby already. She spoke to her, listened to Disney even for the baby; saying that she loved it. I knew that she was getting a mixture of clothing for the baby already. She was going through it according to Alice. Taking what she wanted and donating the rest of it in Seattle.

I came out my thoughts once more when Emmett patted my shoulder as he stood up when Carlisle came up to us. I stood up as well to listen to my father.

''Now, She's unconscious due to medication to make her relax and stay calm. I had given her something to halt the pre-mature labor, and I will check on her when she wakes to see if she has completely stopped dilating.'' Carlisle stated to me.

''How dilated was she?'' I asked.

''Two centimeters.'' He said softly.

That was a lot of progress in such a short span of time. I guess the accident out her in shock, making her go into labor too early.

''The baby's okay though?'' Alice asked from her place with Jasper.

Carlisle nodded with a gentle smile. ''Yes. Like I told the Chief; the baby is being monitored closely with our external fetal monitor as a safety precaution to monitor anymore contractions that are popping up.''

''But she's not in labor anymore?'' Emmett asked unsure.

''Correct.''

''How confusing.'' Emmett sighed and rubbed his neck.

Alice giggled with Esme as Jasper smirked at our lost brother. Rosalie stayed put in the chair and checked her nails.

I nodded. ''Well, I'm going in to see her. Rosalie; don't bother coming in the room at all. I don't want you near her.'' I ordered the blonde female as I walked into the room with Esme as I held onto her hand.

I ignored the curses that Rosalie sent at me in her head. Emmett was chuckling in his head as he followed with Jasper and Alice. Carlisle walked ahead of me and went to Bella's unconscious side to do a check up on her.

I looked to my mate to see that her hospital gown was pushed up so her swollen stomach was visible with the external fetal monitors strapped to her with the screen showing the movement of the kicking baby and any other movements she made. The blanket covered the rest of her from below her swollen stomach thankfully. Even if this was a hospital, I didn't want her exposed. I was very pleased that Carlisle was her doctor and not anyone else. She had a few IV in her for medication and her own heart monitor, but it was expected. She looked relaxed and put of pain and I and my monster were very pleased.

I walked over to see the screen that showed the movements of the baby and saw that she was quite the kicker from the sounds of her kicking at the monitors on Bella's stomach. I grinned when I heard the baby kick the monitor again.

''She doesn't like that.'' I said with a chuckle.

Esme cooed over Bella as she adjusted the blankets to her liking and to make sure my mate was properly covered. Alice and Jasper took a seat on the couch together and looked onto the sleeping form of my Bella Swan. Esme moved Bella's hair back a little bit and out of her face as she laid only halfway down.

The bed was angled to where she was halfway down. Her back was hurting more than usual for the past few days, so I adjusted the bed to where it would support her back more, and make her more comfortable. The baby seemed to agree to the new position as she moved away from the monitors.

Carlisle sighed unstrapped on monitor.

''There she goes again.'' He said softly and moved the monitor to find the hiding baby that moved to the left side of her stomach. ''Found you.'' Carlisle smirked before strapping it to the spot and moving the other one.

''So it is a girl?'' Jasper asked curiously.

''Bella says so, but Phil says its twins. Billy Black says its a boy, Sue Clearwater says girl, Jacob Black says girl, Sam Uley says boy, Emily Uley says girl, Renee and Charlie are saying boy.'' I informed

''What do you say, bro?'' Emmett asked from his place on a soft rocking chair. ''What do you think your little baby is?''

I tilted my head to side a little bit. ''I'm going with Bella and saying its a little girl in there. Who by the way, is going to be a soccer player when she gets older from Bella's words of the baby kicking her insides to hell.'' I chuckled.

''Language, Edward.'' Esme scolded with a grin.

I shrugged and looked back to the monitor like Carlisle was doing.

''Everything looks normal so far. I have to get back to work now, but call me if something happens or changes, son. You know the signs of pre-mature labor and contractions.'' Carlisle told me and patted my shoulder.

I nodded and saw him give Esme a kiss before leaving the room and closing the door for us.

Esme looked back to the mother-to-be with a love struck expression. ''She's so pretty! And rounded so nicely!'' Esme cooed over Bella's baby bump that showed a little more than when she first got here. The baby was almost four months, so of course Bella would carry a little bigger than before.

''Indeed she is.'' Alice said and opened a magazine to look through it with a smile.

Emmett nodded. ''That's gonna be a cute ass niece to have in the family.'' He said excitedly about Bella's baby.

As Esme scolded Emmett for his language I turned my eyes to my small mate who was carrying my child. While that baby didn't have my DNA; she was my baby. Bella was my mate, and the baby was mine. We were a family, no matter what anyone said about it. My vampire said so, and I listened to my inner-beast.

I went to the other side of the bed to sit in the other soft rocking chair to be in view of the monitor and of Bella's beautiful face that was looking so peaceful while the baby just moved around calmly as she kicked the monitors that were around her home for the next five months.

I busied myself with watching the screen and caressing Bella's warm, soft, though still, hand as I ignored the thoughts of my family who were content with speaking about the baby and Bella joining the family. I stayed with Bella through the day and the next day to just be with her. I knew she would have questions when she woke, an I wanted to be able to answer them when she wanted them answered. She had saved the secret at the accident by forcing me away before the students had moved the car with the help of my brothers. Even though she didn't know what we were; she had saved the family.

I stayed with Bella through the day and the next day to just be with her. I knew she would have questions when she woke, an I wanted to be able to answer them when she wanted them answered. She had saved the secret at the accident by forcing me away before the students had moved the car with the help of my brothers. Even though she didn't know what we were; she had saved the family.

Bella had slightly woken a few times in the night, but was so drowsy from the medication and in some pain; she fell right back asleep after looking at me to see that I was there; true to my word. The baby was slightly calmer through the night, but was still a little stressed from Carlisle's inspection in the early morning. He wanted to do the dilation check-up, but wanted Bella awake for it. He honestly had no choice but to call in a female nurse so he could do the check. He had waited until five in the morning to do the check, hoping Bella was awake, but she wasn't; so Carlisle had no choice but to do the check with her still knocked out and with a female nurse in the room with him. Carlisle was pleased to inform me that Bella was only one centimeter and a half dilated now; a big improvement for the stressed teenage mother.

I was allowed to stay on the insistence that Bella wanted me here. Her holding my hand while she was unconscious was a big clue as well. When she had first woken up she had blindly reached for my hand for comfort, and I gave it to her willingly and held onto her hand. I had helped her those times to get more situated in the bed that was honestly making her back pain worse. The bed was a special type of bed for pregnant females. It was the soft type that adjusted itself to the body of the person in the bed every half-hour.

I knew Bella liked to sleep on her side from me watching over her during her nights. I had made it a habit to watch over her. We weren't mated, and I didn't want her out of my sight. I had to make sure the baby and her were doing okay. Bella slept cutely at night. She would cuddle into those numerous pillows and support her swollen stomach with the child that kicked all night. My mate even woke up slightly in the nights to hush her unborn baby into not moving so much before falling right back asleep. I thought of getting Bella a body pillow, but it would just add to her collection of pillows that she burrowed into.

Bella's room was all baby ready mainly. She had the crib set up in the corner with a changing table in the other. There wasn't really anything 'teenager' in the room. It was more of a newborn baby's room. It just showed how much Bella loved her baby, and was willing to not have any of her stuff in her room. She had a lap top and her clothes of course, but nothing else really.

I knew that Charlie would be here sometime before noon from Carlisle's word, and he was bringing Renee and Phil with him to visit Bella that would definitely be awake.

I would stay of course. I knew Bella would want me with her. She would have her time with her mother no doubt due to me knowing she wanted her mother, and she would get her time. I had all the time in the world to be with Bella and our baby. I could sacrifice a few hours for her three parents to see their daughter and unborn grandchild.

* * *

_third chapter up!_


	4. Chapter 4

This Little Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: Bella comes to Fork pregnant with her ex's baby. Edward still finds her very attractive, like in the books, and he wants them to get together. Bella isn't a shy girl, and she's very confident in herself. Edward isn't the restraining guy he was in the books; he's more in tune with his vampire, confident, and enjoys fooling around with his pregnant girlfriend. Bella and Edward go through the pregnancy together, along with the Cullen family. AU!

Warnings: Some sexual content. Course language.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to a sound of constant beeping, and swishing noises from a machine. I first looked down to my belly to see two round monitors strapped on to me. I laid a hand on my belly to feel my little girl moving around contently.

I let out a breathe. She was still inside the womb. I rested my head back on the pillow of the hospital bed and looked to my left to see a big screen with lines going up and down on the screen that made the swishing noises. I took it as the baby moving around and the monitors were picking it up. I then looked down to my hand to see some tubes and IV's in my hand. I didn't like IV's at all, but I wanted my baby healthy, so I guess I'd deal with it. I took notice of some sticky pads on my chest and took those as heart monitors. It looked like I was dying...

I turned my head again to my other side to see a head of bronze just laying on my bed with my hand in his. It was Edward. He had kept his promise and came back. I was very relieved to see him here. Though I had so many questions of how he had stopped the van; I didn't really care at this point. Edward was here, and I was thankful for some reason. All I wanted was to be near him for an odd reason I couldn't discover.

''Good Morning.'' I jumped slightly when Edward's now topaz eyes looked to me when he lifted his head off the mattress.

''Hi.'' I said lamely. Something that was so not me.

Edward grinned crookedly. ''Hi. How are you feeling?'' He asked me.

I rubbed my belly. ''Fine. Sore, but fine.'' I said and tried to adjust my position to something more comfortable. I paused for a second to look under the blanket with a blank face when I noticed something.

''Am I naked?'' I asked stupidly and put the blanket back down to cover my obvious undressed state from the beautiful Cullen right next to me.

Edward chuckled. ''Yes. The nurses changed you when you when you came in, remember? You're in the Maternity Ward, so clothes don't exist here.''

I looked into my gown to know that it was true. I was naked like the day I was born under this thing. ''Why? I'm not giving birth anymore.'' I said slowly. I looked to the topaz eyes of the Cullen. ''I'm – not giving birth anymore right?'' I asked him.

He shook his head and let his fingers dance along the part of my belly that wasn't covered by the straps and monitors. ''No. They were able to halt the process. Carlisle did a dilation check at five this morning, and you're only one centimeter and a half dilated. He wants to check you again later to be sure that your not dilating anymore.'' Edward said smoothly and in that hypnotic voice that I liked very much.

I nodded. ''I was two centimeters yesterday, so I went down.'' I mused. ''That's not a lot though.''

''It's a good start. You're very stressed still, and it's affecting the baby. Hence why you're still on pre-mature labor watch. You'll be here for a while, so get used to the room and nakedness.'' Edward teased.

I laughed lightly and caressed my belly to feel my baby move inside. I saw Edward's hand doing the same thing, and I didn't feel annoyed like I did when the others did it. It felt almost right in a sense.

''I almost killed her.'' I said quietly and with remorse when I felt my little girl move.

Edward looked up to me and held my hand tighter. ''No you didn't, Bella. The accident wasn't your fault in anyway or sense. You didn't ask to go into labor this early.'' He said soothingly and sat on the bed.

He reached over with his fingers to wipe my eyes that I hadn't noticed filled with tears.

''She's alive, Bella. She's still moving, kicking, and growing in your womb, okay? She's okay.'' Edward said.

I felt her in there moving, and the machine told me she was alive, but it didn't take away anything.

''I should have tried harder to stop pushing.'' I told him. I should have tried. I almost killed my four month old baby.

Edward shook his head. ''How, Bella? You're seventeen years old, and four months pregnant. How would you stop from progressing in labor? It happens on its own time, and the stress from the accident just progressed it way too quickly. It's natural instinct to push when in labor to give birth to the baby. You just followed instinct.''

I stayed silent. If it wasn't my fault, why did it feel so much like ti was mine? Maybe it was because I was carrying the baby or something. I didn't know.

''I don't know what your thinking, Bella. How I wish I did. But it isn't your fault. It isn't even Tyler's for slipping on the ice. Just trust me.'' Edward told me.

There was silence between us until the Cullen unstrapped the monitors and placed his cool hand on my belly next to mine. The baby kicked us both for touching her home like she always did when someone touched me.

I looked up to Edward's face to see he was gazing intently at my belly that had grown a little bit since I came to Forks two weeks ago. Edward still had that struck look on his face as he looked at my belly with my growing baby. I was a little shocked that he wasn't more turned off on the fact that I was pregnant with a baby that wasn't anyone's he knew. He seemed just as content like on those days at school he would walk with me to my classes and to lunch where we would separate before walking together again to class.

The school was in an uproar when they saw us together in the halls. Jessica and Lauren had been angry that _the_ Edward Cullen was more happy to look at my pregnant body and talk to me about anything and nothing including the baby, then even glance in their directions. I wouldn't lie; it made me smug that he was looking to me and not another girl he could easily bang and be with. But instead: here he was. Spending time with me. I didn't even know if we were going out at all. He acted like we already were, and I guess I did too, but I didn't know, nor did I care.

I only wanted him here. No matter what he was.

''I feel a little baby becoming very excited.'' Edward whispered with a smirk as he leaned back on the bed like I was. I moved over for him to lay with me and let him feel the baby.

I smiled to him. ''She likes you. She likes you more than she likes me.'' I whispered back. I had no idea why we were whispering, but it was just fine.

Edward continued with that smirk as he looked at me. ''Not possible, Bella. You're the mother. Babies like the mommy more than anyone else.'' He told me in that quiet voice.

The beeping of the heart monitor was probably louder than our voices.

I glanced to my belly that had my and Edward's hand close together as we felt the baby move around.

''They like daddies, too.'' I whispered to him.

I wondered if I had said something wrong when his fave became a little shocked, but when he smiled; his topaz eyes just became somehow more brighter and filled with happiness.

''I guess they do.'' Edward told me softly and moved his hand more to mine.

I smiled at the Cullen boy. I knew he wasn't human by the way he stopped the van with his shoulder and nothing more, but I just really didn't care. I knew he wouldn't hurt me or the baby in any way.

Well, I guess she was our baby.

After our little Hallmark episode, Edward an I just began talking normally until Carlisle Cullen came into the room at nine that morning with a gentle smile.

''Good morning, Bella.'' Carlisle greeted me.

I gave the young doctor and father of Edward a smile. ''Morning, Doc.'' I greeted back.

Carlisle came to my side to do doctor things, and I took notice that barely used his hands. I didn't call out on anything as I knew Edward would tell tell me when I asked. I thought I should wait until after my visit with my three parents that was happening at about ten. I wouldn't make a big deal out of nothing.

I heard Carlisle hum as he looked over the tests the machine had on the screen that were about my baby. ''Well, it seems that your contractions have almost completely stopped, Bella.'' Carlisle told me with a smile.

I let out a breathe. ''Good. It felt like it went down a lot. I don't feel as – um. Tense I guess. ''I explained and the doctor used those cool hands to feel around on my belly with Edward watching from his chair by my bed contently. He looked so content that I was sure he would fall asleep the way he was laying in the rocking chair; vertical in the chair to where he was facing me.

''That's good. You don't want to feel tense. When it feels tight like it did yesterday or like this morning when you woke; I want you to sit down and just breathe for a few minutes.'' Carlisle told me as he moved his hands a little lower than my belly button to feel whatever he was trying to feel.

I nodded to his instructions and let him adjust the blankets when he finished. He replaced the external fetal monitors to something else that had four straps and went around around my belly tightly and hooked to more wires to the screen available and a few sections of lines and other things I didn't understand came up on the screen.

''Oh. That hurts.'' I complained about the new monitor and tried to situate myself to the tightness of the straps and giant circle thingy on the center of my belly.

Carlisle looked over apologetic. ''yes. I'm afraid it will. This is a new form of heart and movement monitors that the hospitals are using now. They are very accurate though.'' He told me and watched me fall back to the bed.

''How long will she need this, Carlisle?'' Edward asked curiously as he helped me get more comfortable in the bed.

''The whole stay.'' The doctor said regretfully.

I moaned pitifully at that. ''How long am I staying exactly?'' I dared to ask.

''About a week or two. Carlisle wants to watch you closely just in case.'' Edward told me as he went back to his chair holding my hand like he had been doing.

I put my hand on my covered belly that hid my child from me now. ''Well Carlisle can go jump off a bridge.'' I said moodily.

The two Cullens laughed at me, obviously not taking my harmful words seriously.

''Wouldn't do much, but it would be fun.'' Carlisle stated with a smirk and began filling out a char that was mine I guessed.

I rolled my eyes and went back to trying to caress my belly. ''Can I have clothes now?'' I asked suddenly.

''Nope.'' The young doctor told me, popping the 'p' childishly and put the chart back before side stepping my pillow that I threw at him with a chuckle.

''Your parents are on their way now to visit you for a little while, Bella, so just relax until then. I assume the cafeteria is bringing you some breakfast in a few minutes on my order. They'll be giving you snacks through the day to at least help you gain some weight. You're too thin.'' Carlisle told me and gave Edward my pillow.

I shrugged. ''I can never keep it down, but I'll eat it.'' I told him.

Carlisle smiled. ''That's all I ask.' I'll be back later.'' He told me and Edward before leaving and closing the door.

I turned my attention back to Edward who set my pillow behind me. ''So mom's coming down huh?'' I said and nodded. I quite liked the idea of seeing my bouncy mom again after all this happened.

Edward grinned. ''It should be fun seeing grandma, right?'' Edward asked and poked at my belly in the only available skin he could touch; which was really my back that was killing me.

I nodded. ''I want to see her. Its the daughter in me that wants to see my own mom.''

He nodded, ''I understand that. I'm the same way with Esme at times. Esme is basically my mother, and she has always been there for me.'' He said with love about the woman.

I smiled. ''I think its nice. I can' wait to meet her honestly. She's the only one I haven't met.'' I said.

Edward nodded and rose from his chair to lay down next to me. He laid his head near my belly as he just curled right up to me like a kitten almost. I instantly just began to card my fingers through his messy bronze hair.

''You'll meet her later today with the others, after your visit with your parents. I wanted to give you some time with them so your mother can see you're alright.'' Edward said as he traced mindless patterns into the fabric of the baby monitor as if trying to feel through it and to my belly again.

I was with Edward on not liking the monitor. I wanted to be able to touch my baby again like we had been doing earlier. It was tight and it hurt. The baby didn't like it either as she kicking up a storm in there and using my organs as punching bags again. I had hushed her like I always did with Edward just grinning and continuing on his pattern journey. She of course, didn't listen to me, but I was just glad to be able to talk to her still.

It seems that daddy was just content to listening to me talk and running his hand across the fabric of the monitor. It seemed so right to call Edward the daddy. The words just flowed together so nicely.

I had no idea what was wrong with me.

''Bella!''

I turned my head to see my mom in the doorway and held out my arms to hold her as she ruhsed over to me.

''Mom! HI!'' I said to her.

Mom smiled at me and looked to my belly to see the monitor covering the kicking baby. ''Baby looks like he's still in there.'' She said and looked to the screen that held the swishing sounds and beeping for the baby and then my own heart monitor.

''It's a girl, mom.'' I glared at her.

Phil smirked and set down my emergency diaper bag on a table. ''I say both.'' Phil sang with dad chuckling at him.

I glared harder at my step-dad and he brushed it off.

''Okay, baby. Tell me what the doctor said.'' Mom told me.

I thought about it. ''Um. The labor made me two centimeters dilated, but I'm only one centimeter and a half now. Carlisle's going to check me some time later to see if the medication needs to be added on to stop me from dilating any further.'' I remembered.

Phil sat in the second rocking chair as dad just lounged on the couch. My mom made herself comfortable with adjusting my blankets over my barely covered body. The only thing that was covered by clothes were my breasts, which had those sticky monitors hooked on me still.

''Alright. I want to talk to the doctor as well. But how are you feeling? Did you get hurt in the accident?'' Mom asked worriedly.

I shook my head. ''No. Only went into pre-mature labor which hurt so bad. It wasn't birthing pains like I was told about and read up on either. It was just pain. I don't know how to explain it.'' I said lamely and leaned back on the bed.

I was silently wishing that Edward had stayed here, but he said he wanted to give me some time alone with my parents. I understood of course, but I just wanted him here.

Dad hummed. ''It was forced. I don't know much on pregnancy, but pre-mature labor takes tolls worse than natural labor I assume.'' He guessed with a shrug. I noticed that he was out of uniform and in more relaxed clothes. First I ever saw on weekdays.

Mom nodded, agreeing with dad. ''Yes. Your body has to take double as long to correct everything and heal itself. Hopefully nothing else happens.'' She prayed. ''How have you been eating honey?''

I sighed and moved myself up on the bed with a groan. ''I'm trying to keep things down, but she doesn't like what I eat at all. I can't even eat bread without upchucking.''

''You need to tell you doctor that, Bella. It could be serious.'' Phil told me as he rocked himself in the chair.

I nodded. ''I know. Edward knows though and he told Carlisle about it. He wants to give me something, but it's not safe for the baby he thinks.'' He told him.

''Whose Edward?'' Mom asked quickly with that glint in her eyes.

I fought off that blush with all three parents looking at me with grins.

''Edward Cullen is Carlisle's boy. Good kid, polite, well mannered, and the object of Bella's love. The baby loves him too.'' Dad tattled.

''Shut up. He's just being nice and - he's totally hot, mom. You should see him in gym. Mmm.'' I admitted to my grinning mother.

''Confess, honey.'' Mom ordered and got herself comfortable.

I spend a good few hours talking to mom about Edward and his family from what I knew. I didn't say anything on the accident of where he stopped the van, due to me knowing no one was supposed to know. I didn't want to out anything I wasn't supposed to, and do something bad that would separate us in any way. Now that I had called him daddy to my baby; I didn't want him to leave my side.

During the stay, Carlisle had come in to check on me and talk to mom and dad with Phil jumping in from time to time about things and information. Carlisle had painfully adjusted the monitor and loosened it just a tad, saying he couldn't do it any more than this. He told me that he would give me something to help me sleep later tonight that was baby safe and wouldn't interfere with the other medication.

The young doctor also took this chance to check over my dilation progress to see if it went down. I had kicked dad and Phil out, and let mom stay. They were leaving shortly, so they said their goodbyes told their goodbyes to me before leaving the room. Phil had said to keep the diaper bag just in case of anything happening, so he just kept it on the table.

''Alright Bella, let's get this over with.'' Carlisle told me with a gentle smile and put on his gloves.

I got into position with mom sitting next to me.

''Breathe in.'' Carlisle ordered before doing the test.

I tried to breathe normally during the test that lasted longer than the last test I remembered yesterday. I released a breath on the doctor's order and relaxed on the bed with mom brushing my hair out of face.

Carlisle took his gloves off and turned to me and my mom. ''Well, it seems that you're the same as earlier, so I'm giving you more medication in a little while just to be safe.'' He told me.

Mom nodded. ''Okay, that sounds just fine. I'm gonna go, honey, but I'll be back tomorrow, okay?'' She told me and said her goodbye to me.

I was left with Carlisle in the room who came over to me to look at my heart monitor that was giving away my pain.

''Edward will return in just a few minutes, alright? Just relax and take a breather, the pain will stop soon.'' Carlisle told me and moved an IV tube around.

I hummed. ''She doesn't like being touched in any way.'' I brushed off the pain that was achingly slowly fading.

I saw the father of Edward give a smile at me. ''I heard that from Edward. It seems she likes you and him. That's it.''

I nodded. ''Yep. That's as far as she goes.'' I said truthfully.

He chuckled. ''You two will be fine parents together. You make a nice couple as well.'' He admitted.

I smiled and laughed. ''Do we?'' I asked him. I doubted I looked good with the godly Cullen. I was very confident in myself, but with Edward Cullen; my confidence went down the drain.

Carlisle tilted his head curiously. ''Do you doubt that, Bella?''

I shrugged. ''He can have anyone he wants, doc. While I enjoyed the time we had together so far, he can still have someone else. We aren't dating per say, and I won't throw fatherhood onto him when it's not his blood or DNA.'' I told him softly.

Carlisle was silent. ''What if there was no one other than you and this baby for him? What if you were it for him, and this baby just completed everything?'' He asked me.

That was a deep question. I thought over it.

I liked Edward. More than a lot. While I shouldn't classify it as love due to anything happening from my pregnancy, the baby, and his choices and mine; I wanted him as my own. It just clicked between us, and him running his perfect fingers and hand on my belly with my baby in there loving it completely.

''Then it's his choice to stay or not. If he wants to; of course he can. I just can't have my heart dragged around on a chain. I have a baby to care for. I can't focus on my love life.'' I paused. ''But if this is it, then so be it.''

Carlisle ran his fingers through my hair with a smile on his face. ''This is just the beginning, Bella dear.'' He said cryptically and walked out of the room and closed the door.

I really wanted to know what he meant. I was lost in thought until Edward strolled in the room a little while later with a soda that was obviously for me from the Dr. pepper logo on it. I smiled at the form of the Cullen that handed over the soda after cracking it open for me. As I drank it; Edward curled right up to me again and ran those pianist fingers over the fabric of the monitor again, and the pain just dulled away.

I didn't know what it was, but I was glad to see Edward here with me. That much I knew.

* * *

_Next chapter is the Cullens coming to visit her! Stick around for it!_

_If you noticed, these chapters are coming in intervals. I'll try to post one every other day. For those who haven't read this, hope you're enjoying it! For those who have: patience is a virtue :)_


	5. Chapter 5

This Little Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: Bella comes to Fork pregnant with her ex's baby. Edward still finds her very attractive, like in the books, and he wants them to get together. Bella isn't a shy girl, and she's very confident in herself. Edward isn't the restraining guy he was in the books; he's more in tune with his vampire, confident, and enjoys fooling around with his pregnant girlfriend. Bella and Edward go through the pregnancy together, along with the Cullen family. AU!

Warnings: Some sexual content. Course language.

* * *

It was about six o'clock at night when I looked up from my lap top to the door to see the family file in the room quietly. Bella had fallen asleep a few hours ago for some rest due to her being in pain and the baby being restless and agitated, so I motioned for them to be quiet and not wake her.

I saw Carlisle close the door silently and walk around the family to do his checks on Bella who was on her side.

''She couldn't stand being on her back any longer, so I moved her to her side. The monitor isn't disturbed in anyway.'' I told my father who nodded in agreement.

''I understand that it was painful for her, but ti was the best position for her. But since she's not dilating any further, I can allow it.'' Carlisle said softly in a tone where Bella wouldn't hear.

Bella was out like a light for about a half hour more until she would wake, so the family just sat around on the furniture to wait and talk quietly. I could hear Bella's regular evened heartbeat, so I knew she was resting while our baby did flips inside of her.

''So, how's she doing so far?'' Emmett asked me from his standing position next to the moody Rosalie. I didn't know why she was here if she didn't like my Bella, but I didn't think on it too much after seeing her and hearing her mind.

''She's doing fine. The baby's been very restless, and giving her some problems, so she wanted to sleep it off. She'll be awake soon.'' I told him and went back to my online catalog for some clothes that Bella could wear during her pregnancy and not be uncomfortable like she was in her normal clothes that hung off her frame until she tied it back at school. Angela had given Bella the idea of tying it back, and Bella had taken to doing it at school.

Esme cooed over the sleeping form of my mate and went about to fixing the blankets that were covering her unclothed body. Bella wasn't very happy that she wasn't allowed to wear clothes right now. She was only allowed the hospital gown to cover her chest up that was changed to a hospital type sports bra. It gave them room to get access to the sticky heart monitors on her chest, and it covered her up to where she was more comfortable, but she had no clothes to cover her lower half at all. That was why she asked for a second blanket to make sure she was covered. As confident as she was; being naked with this many people going in a out of her room all day was just awkward she said. The baby's monitor concealed her entire stomach with the moving baby that kicked against the monitor again before just moving away.

''I can't imagine how she feels with that baby just kicking her like that all day.'' Alice said as she watched Bella unconsciously rubbed stomach to hush the baby again before going back to it's place by the pillow.

Esme giggled softly. ''Most of the time when they're that small, you don't feel anything. Bella just seems to be the few that feel the baby move that small. She's rounded nicely for four months though. She's all baby here.'' She said and didn't cover the baby monitor with the blanket. Instead; she just let the blanket fall below it a little ways to where she would be decent, and not exposed.

Carlisle chuckled as he sat near me on the couch with Jasper and Alice. ''That she is, dear. That baby is where her weight is.''

Jasper looked to our father. ''I thought it was mostly water in the womb? I mean, the baby's so small right now, so it's mainly water, right?'' He asked and listened to the bed adjust itself to Bella's form.

I nodded. ''Yes. Mostly water right now, but that baby is there definitely. She's gaining weight because she's taking it from Bella right now. That's her only source, but with Bella not holding anything down; the baby is depending on Bella's own nutrition.'' I explained as I added a pair of shirts to the 'to-order' cart online. I could hear my little girl just kick against the monitor again for touching her home like she had been doing.

''It's a leech.'' Alice muttered, and Jasper tapped her thigh with a grin when I looked over to my pixie sister for saying that about my baby.

I heard Emmett scoff. ''Anyway, what nutrition does this girl have? She's thin as is.'' He commented on my mate's small frame.

''She just has to try and eat more to keep her own weight up. Once she does that the baby will have more to take and not just from Bella.'' Esme told us.

I nodded. ''Yes, getting her to eat is the problem, mother.''

''Shut up.''

I looked up form the catalog to see Bella's smirking face as she spoke tiredly and rubbed at her eyes.

I chuckled with Carlisle. ''Well it is, Bella.'' I told her factually from when I had seen her push away most of her food at school until Angela forced her to eat some; to where she would just be sick.

''You get pregnant then. You try to hold stuff down with a baby that hates everything.'' Bella told me and stayed in her comfortable position.

I hummed and handed over the lap top to Alice who went about in ordering things that she I would like for Bella.

''Impossible for me, but she'll calm down once you eat more.'' I told her and leaned back in the chair.

Bella hummed at me and looked around the room to see the family. Emmett waved to her with a grin, as did Alice and Jasper politely smiled and gave a small wave to her that was calmer than his wife's and brother's. Rosalie sat in the other rocking chair and didn't even look up. Bella didn't let that bother her as she just grinned and landed her eyes on Esme who smiled gently.

''Hello, Bella. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife.'' Esme introduced herself.

Bella gave a tired smile. ''Hello, Esme. It's wonderful to meet you finally. Edward won't shut up about you.'' My mate teased.

Esme giggled and looked bashful while I hushed Bella with my own grin.

Bella laughed and went back to her comfortable position. ''What's a group of people doing in my room?'' She asked me.

I shrugged. ''Why not?'' I told her.

Honestly. Why not? We were all family, so we could all be together and do absolutely nothing. Everyone wanted to be with Bella and the baby – minus Rosalie – and see how she was, so here they were. We also had to tell her we were vampires, but that could wait a few days so Bella had the chance to be not so stressed. It's only been a day since the accident. She needed recovery time from the pre-mature labor.

''Alright. I don't mind. I want to see what's in that diaper bag.'' Bella said and looked over to the diaper bag.

Emmett retrieved it as I helped Bella into a sitting position which hurt her back of course. ''Who packed the bag?'' I asked her and watched my brother give the bag to Bella. I could hear from the monitor that the baby was kicking the monitor again for her mother moving her position.

Bella un-zipped the bag and Alice – a little too quickly – went to sit on the bed. Bella just lifted an eyebrow before going back to the bag.

_'Relax Edward. I know what I'm doing.' _Alice told me from her mind. I went with her like normal. Alice would never do anything to cause harm to my mate, or lead me astray, so I naturally went with her as I sat on the bed to look with Bella.

''Um, Phil did I think. I was told it was a just in case thing, and I should have one ready for anything to happen. I swear if he put twin stuff in here.'' Bella trailed off in her warning as she dug through the bag with all of us watching at the clothes she pulled out.

''He's resourceful I see.'' Carlisle commented from his place on the couch.

Bella took out a set of small bottles with little designs on them. ''Yea. He doesn't have his own kids, but he's been so sweet with me and my WWE fighter.'' She laughed, making Esme giggle as she picked up a few onesies to look at.

''Phil's been great to me. He really is a second dad and grandpa to the baby. He raised me after mom left dad when I was six, and he's supportive to everything I did, loves mom, and loves my single baby.''

I smirked. ''You're going to jinx yourself more than Emmett did.'' I told her truthfully.

Emmett laughed as Bella turned a glare to my bear of a brother. ''Come on! Two little nieces to play with! Oh wait! A niece and nephew! How cool would that be!'' He exclaimed excitedly to Alice who agreed.

''Whose having them?'' Bella asked. ''One baby is enough for this human. Have your own damn kids. Let your vagina get wrecked.'' She told them, making the siblings laugh.

Esme had a grin on her face. ''Bella, watch the potty mouth. The baby can hear you, you know?'' She stated and got out a little album form the bag. ''A baby album!'' Esme coed and opened it on Bella saying she could.

''Oh that's mine. Wow, I haven't seen that in ages. Why is that in here?'' Bella wondered.

I looked through the bag, ignoring the family's looks and grins, to find out if the baby's was in here. I did find it and I pulled it out along with another one and grinned to Bella.

Bella looked at both blue and pink books and took the blue one before flinging it across the room, with Carlisle and Esme giving her scolding looks behind those grins with Jasper holding in his chuckles to be polite.

''It's a girl. Not a boy.'' She stated firmly before going back to the diaper bag. ''Nothing else in here really. Just bottles that I most likely won't use.''

Alice looked up. ''Why? Are you breastfeeding?'' She asked curiously and folded some baby clothes a little too quickly.

Bella nodded. ''Might as well try.''

''You have two for a reason.'' Emmett sang quietly.

I glared with Bella this time.

''Kick him.'' Bella ordered me.

I hummed. ''TO which state?''

''Texas. I like Texas.''

Jasper perked up at the mention of his old home state. ''I do too!'' He said happily.

''Isn't it awesome? I went down to Texas a few summers ago to camp and everything. I went horseback riding, skydiving -scariest thing to ever happen to me – and true blooded camping. It was amazing.'' Bella told Jasper who agreed.

I chuckled. ''We should take baby camping one day.'' I suggested as Alice packed the diaper bag back. Esme had went over to Carlisle with Bella's baby book and they both looked through it with smiles.

Bella nodded. ''Yeah. Not here, though. Weather's so unpredictable here. It could be sunny one day then snow the next.''

''It does do that.'' Alice informed the human.

''I noticed.'' My mate sighed.

Emmett chucked. ''It isn't bad here, though. I mean; nothing really happens, but it's a nice place to have a baby I assume. Nothing stressful besides almost getting crushed by a van.'' He said sarcastically.

''I hope nothing else happens. Too much excitement is not good for this baby. Or me.'' Bella said and let her fingers dance across the fabric of the monitor that was hiding our baby from view.

Carlisle hummed. ''I doubt anything too exciting will happen again. This town hasn't changed at all.''

''How many years have you guys been here? Angela said something about since freshman?'' Bella asked me.

I nodded. ''Yes. We've resided here since our freshman year. We've been here before though, just never too long. Emmett wanted excitement, Alice wanted good stores to shop in, Jasper wanted open space, Rosalie wanted no one around, Esme wanted a small town, and Carlisle and I just went with everything. So, back in this town.'' I told her, making my mate laugh beautifully.

''How many times have you been here exactly?'' She asked us.

''This is our third time.'' Jasper told her. ''It's very peaceful here, and that's what we need.''

My mate nodded. ''I understand that. I was born here, and it always be home. It's nice here.''

''Aren't you gonna ask what we are?'' Emmett asked the human.

Rosalie smacked Emmett with a scowl. ''What?'' Emmett asked her confused.

''It's none of my business.'' Bella told him, making Emmett turn back to her. ''It's a secret isn't it?''

I nodded. ''It is, but your family.'' I told her.

She smiled. ''While I'm curious, I won't ask. It's none of my business.'' She told me.

'Then we can leave?'' Rosalie asked Esme.

''No, Rosalie. We're staying with Bella and the baby. You wanted to come, so you're staying.'' Esme told her in her mother voice.

''You can leave if you want to Rosalie. You don't have to stay.'' Bella told my blonde sister who about to not be my sister, before turning away to me. ''What were you looking at on the computer?''

I shrugged and leaned back, ignoring the soft spoken words between my parents and Rosalie. ''Some maternity clothes for you. I noticed you're just wearing larger shirts, and Alice is going crazy letting you do that.'' I told her factually.

Bella leaned against the bed as well and continued letting her fingers run across the fabric. ''It's just easier in the mornings to throw something on. Everything else rubs against me and hurts, or it's too tight and suffocates the both of us. She hates me as is.'' Bella told me after I let my own hand run across the fabric to feel our baby kick again for touching her home on top of the tight monitor.

''She doesn't hate you. She's just territorial.'' I told her.

I knew Emmett was cooing in his mind like Alice was.

''Can we take this off for a few minutes, Carlisle? It's killing me.'' Bella pleaded.

Carlisle looked over to Bella's puppy look and smirked when he stood. ''I suppose a few minutes won't hurt. I had told them that the family and I were staying with you for a few hours anyway.'' He told her.

Bella let out a breathe as Carlisle took of the monitor. ''Freedom, child. Sweet freedom.'' Bella told the baby.

''For five minutes.'' Carlisle told her.

We both agreed to the time instantly.

''Can I feel?'' Emmett asked childishly and practically bounced in place.

''Of course. Come feel you niece.'' Bella told him, making him light up at the words and coming over to feel her stomach.

Emmett laughed when the baby must have kicked him. ''It's creepy as shit.''

''Language.'' Esme told him normally.

''Try being me.'' Bella told him with a smile. ''She loves kicking my organs, like my bladder.'' She laughed.

''Hello, baby. You're going to be an awesome Cullen.'' Emmett said happily to my and Bella's kicking baby.

''Way better than Aston or Swan.'' Bella commented.

''Well, it depends on the first name and middle.'' Alice said from her place at the end of the bed where she sat.

Bella hummed. ''Something old fashioned. I grew inspired from you guys.''

Jasper hummed. ''Most old style names aren't used anymore, but I'm sure you'll figure something out in due time.'' He told her.

I nodded. ''I'm sure we will. We have to find a book.'''

''That spiral of hers is just fine.'' Emmett piped up as he played tag with the baby by poking at her when she moved away and she kicked back. Bella had stayed leaning against the bed as she felt the baby move and Emmett play with her.

''Those are all names that I picked up from my family. Like Isabella was my grandmother's name. Marie was my great-grandmother's name. And Swan has just never left the family due to all the boys being born and taking the names.'' Bella stated as she took hold of my hand like we were doing earlier.

''The Cullen family has a lot of names you can pick from.'' Esme stated happily. I could hear her mind reel in over Bella wanting to use Cullen and borrow names from our family for her child.

''Pick two.'' Emmett told her.

Bella sighed. ''it's not twins.''

''Emmett.'' I sighed.

''The why did I feel three feet?'' Emmett asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Bella and I perked up and she sat up and felt her stomach. ''Three? What?'' Bella asked quickly.

Carlisle was over to us in a flash and felt on Bella's stomach after Emmett moved away with a smirk.

_'Dude, I felt three feet. It's twins bro, I'm sure!'_ Emmett told me.

I looked to Carlisle who was pushing around on Bella's stomach.

''Tell me the baby isn't disfigured.'' Bella told Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head. ''No. I feel exactly what Emmett felt. I feel double everything, Bella. You're due for an ultra sound, and I'm sure I can get you done shortly.''

''I'm killing Phil. And you're killing Emmett.'' Bella told me seriously and with a straight face.

I nodded. ''To China you go, Emmett.'' I told my brother who was ecstatic.

''I don't care, bro. I discovered twins in that pot of gold.''

Alice clapped happily. ''It's twins!'' She exclaimed before jumping off the bed and bouncing around.

Bella looked to me again, and I was sure I matched her in shock.

''Twins?'' I asked her.

''Oops.'' Bella breathed.

I shook my head. ''You know your room isn't big enough right?'' I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

''I know – wait.'' She paused. ''How do you know that?'' She asked with a laugh in her voice.

''You're cute when you sleep.'' I told her with a grin. I knew I was ousted by that smirk on her face and that laugh she made.

* * *

_Was it good? A little humor to mix with some shocking news!_


	6. Chapter 6

This Little Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: Bella comes to Fork pregnant with her ex's baby. Edward still finds her very attractive, like in the books, and he wants them to get together. Bella isn't a shy girl, and she's very confident in herself. Edward isn't the restraining guy he was in the books; he's more in tune with his vampire, confident, and enjoys fooling around with his pregnant girlfriend. Bella and Edward go through the pregnancy together, along with the Cullen family. AU!

Warnings: Some sexual content. Course language.

* * *

I looked away from the sonogram when a knock on the door interrupted my musings of me having twins. I saw Carlisle come in the room with that gentle smile he had always wore during my stay here in the Maternity Ward.

''Hello, Bella. Ready to leave?'' He asked me softly.

I nodded. ''Oh yeah.''

Carlisle chuckled as he handed me my discharge papers. I had dressed about five minutes ago when Edward left to get his Volvo from his house. To hear that Edward – my boyfriend I suppose – was a vampire along with his family kinda blew my mind. I knew he wasn't human when he stopped the van, but I had been sidetracked by everything from the baby - babies I corrected myself – being stressed and agitated.

''Edward will arrive here in a few minutes, then he will come in and take you to our home to relax. Your father said that he was babysitting you to relax.'' Carlisle told me with a smirk.

I agreed with the terms of going to Edward's house to relax. I watched Carlisle leave silently and thought back to my ultra sound.

_Carlisle and Edward were in the ultra sound room with me as he used the wand to see my baby. I hadn't had an ultra sound yet, and I was excited to see the baby. I had allowed Emmett and Esme in the room with us, and I knew Emmett was the most excited. He had discovered the possible truth of twins, and I grew attached to Esme as soon as I met her. She was Edward's mother, and Edward was the daddy of my baby – babies from the look on the screen._

_Edward was standing near me and holding my hand due to me being jittery as heck with trying to discover if I was having two babies and not just a little girl. Edward looked just as excited as Emmett, if not more. If that was possible. Emmett was just a fool as he shifted his weight from foot to foot with Esme standing near him._

_''Okay, Bella. I see a head, feet, hands and a body.'' Carlisle trailed off._

_''That's one.'' Edward told me as we watched the screen with our small baby just floating around in there._

_I felt a smile on my face as I saw my baby for the first time. ''She's so small.'' I whispered._

_Edward nodded. ''Yes, but she'll grow.'' He reassured me._

_Carlisle gave that gentle smile at me and Edward before going back to the screen and moved the wand to a different spot._

_''Alright. I'm looking. Looking.'' Carlisle trailed on as I focused on my baby with Edward looking on as well._

_''Come on, dad! Prove I'm right about twins.'' Emmett pleaded in that childish tone, and I knew he had a grin on._

_''Hush, Emmett dear.'' Esme chided. I knew she was just as excited to see the ultra sound._

_Carlisle chuckled. ''I see another head, hands, feet, and an entire body. Bella, you're having twins.'' He told me carefully and turned those topaz eyes to me._

_I released a breath from shock and looked back to the screen to see the same thing Carlisle saw._

_''Shit.'' Edward said with a laugh and I knew he was looking happily a the screen. _

_''I knew it!'' Emmett said and clapped his hands and cheered._

_''Oh shit. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him.'' I swore about my ex giving me f-ing twins._

_Edward rubbed my hand as Carlisle printed out the sonogram picture for me. _

_''Don't worry, honey. Things will be just fine.'' Esme soothed as she came on my other side._

_I shook my head and looked to Edward. ''I could do one, Edward. I can't do two. I just can't.'' I told him as I shook my head._

_Edward gave a soft smile. ''It's alright Bella. We'll figure it out. Vampires here.'' He told me, reminding me of what they were._

_''Are you having them?'' I asked him seriously._

_''Bella dear, don't worry. We'll get through this. We're family, and you're not alone.'' Carlisle told me and handed Edward the picture._

_I saw him look at it with a smile and show me the picture of the two obvious babies from the two separate heads, two separate bodies, two separate pairs of hands and feet. As much as I wanted to freak out; seeing the picture made my heart melt from seeing both babies. Emmett came by Edward to see the picture and his face just about cracked from that smile on his face._

_I suddenly felt very sleepy and looked to Carlisle who had sneakily gave me something to sleep. I never wanted to punch him more than I did in that moment. I easily slid into that blackness again when I felt Edward squeeze my hand once more like he had done since I had called him the daddy of our daughter – now I guess daughter and another baby that I didn't have a guess of the gender._

Looking at the sonogram picture of the two babies inside of me; I still felt like I couldn't do it at all. Even though Edward told me he would help me with the babies, and not leave because of the mate bond thingy, I just didn't think I could handle it. One baby: I was positive I could care for. It would be as could be. Two babies: I had no idea if I could do it.

Two babies: double everything that would be expensive. I couldn't put that on Edward or his family. I was all for letting Edward be with me as I cared for the baby, and do what he wished. But two? That would be so stressful, so much money. So much everything. I couldn't put that on Edward or his family. Vampires or not; babies are hard to deal with when upset. Add another baby in the mix; hell would raise.

I wouldn't give them away. I wanted them. They were my babies and I carried them. It was my job to care for them now. But that was so much work. I couldn't do it.

''Bella love?''

I lifted my head to see Edward standing there with a worried look.

''Bella love what's wrong?'' He asked me as he closed the door and walked over to me. He knelt down on the floor as he looked at me crying over my situation.

''I can't do it. I can't do it.'' I cried and covered my face as I felt sobs rack through me.

''Bella, just relax. We have five months to figure everything out. You have time to prepare for everything.'' Edward tried to comfort me.

I shook my head.

''Bella, stop, love. You just have to relax. Abortion is out the window. You wouldn't do it anyway, that I know. I know you're wanting to keep them because that's just you. Now, you just have to stay calm, and we'll get through the pregnancy with the family. You have your parents, and our family. Nothing changes.'' He told him firmly.

I felt him move my hands and wipe my eyes with those cool fingers. ''Just relax. Don't stress out. That will hurt the babies, okay? You want to leave the hospital today right?'' Edward asked me, knowing my answer after my week and a half stay.

I nodded anyway.

Edward gave a short nod as well. ''Then you have to follow Carlisle's guidelines to not returning with complications. We can figure this out.'' He told me before rising and giving my head a small kiss before going around the room to get together my diaper bag and papers that he put inside the bag.

I gave myself a few minutes to wash my face and calm myself down. We left the hospital after I spoke with Carlisle once again on him telling me my guidelines to not returning to the hospital any time soon. I noticed the looks that the hospital gave looks to me and Edward when we left. I knew that Edward never went out with a girl in Forks, but to see him with a pregnant girl like it's his child when it obviously isn't, was the gossip of the small town.

It didn't seem to bother Edward in anyway. He was acting completely normal with me and our babies that he claimed from his vampire wanting us from me being his mate. I didn't know how that worked, but if I was able to be with Edward; I was perfectly fine with it. Carlisle told me that it was the mating bond between us that made me gravitate towards Edward. While it was stronger for Edward due to him and his vampire status, I still felt it. I was human but my instincts just told me to follow Edward, let him guide me, and care for me and our babies that he wanted so bad to be his own. He even wanted his name on the birth certificates, which shocked me. They weren't his blood or DNA, but he wanted his name on those certificates.

He had told me during my hospital stay that he was going to sign his name under biological father. He paid no mind to my ex who wanted nothing to do with me or the babies. Edward stated, quite firmly to Rosalie one day, that he was the father and no one else.

Rosalie was a different story that I didn't care about. She was just a bitch to me, and me ignoring her like she ignored me was pissing her off more. I could care less though like Edward. If she wanted no part with me and my children; she wasn't going to have a say in anything about them. Emmett just told me she would warm up to the idea of me and the babies, but I doubted it highly. I didn't back fire with her words, due to Emmett and Edward along with Esme dealing with her. Her words hurt me, but I didn't comment.

I knew that Edward really wanted to be the father of these babies, and I just couldn't deny him that title. He deserved it after he all he did for me in the hospital. He stayed everyday with me. Just sitting next to me, helping me try to be comfortable, putting up with my crap, and doing everything he could to help me not be in the pain I was in. Mom and Phil had gone back to Phoenix a few days ago because Phil had a game to go to, and dad had to sadly go to a convention for Chief of Polices, and he would be gone for awhile. That was where Edward's suggestion came in for me staying with him and the Cullens. Esme agreed right away, as did Carlisle. So, here we were; on the road to the Cullen house that I had never been to before.

Edward tried to make the speeding ride to his house as smooth as possible for the sake of my comfort. Just moving around in the hospital hurt a lot, and Carlisle said it was because my body was still healing itself and everything. And also the babies were still upset, so it would effect me mainly. I just enjoyed the time Edward spent with me.

When we made it to Edward's home; I was stunned at the outside beauty of the mansion.

''Oh wow.'' I said amazed at the looks of the white mansion

Edward gave me that crooked grin and turned of the Volvo. ''You like it?'' He asked me and gazed to the house and back to me.

I nodded and undid my seat belt. ''It's beautiful. It's really big.'' I pointed out the obvious.

Edward chuckled. ''Yes. It's quite large, but it's perfect for our family.''

I nodded and rubbed at my belly with the kicking babies. I didn't know which one was kicking me, but it hurt and they were grounded when they were born.

I watched as Edward got out of the car and appear on my side to open the door for me and help me out slowly. He held on to the diaper bag as we both walked to the door of the mansion and walk inside.

The inside was more beautiful than the outside if possible. It was wide open, clean, and decorated beautifully.

''Wow. Looks better on the inside if possible. Oh god you have stairs.'' I moaned out when I saw the case of stairs.

''Get climbing, love. Carlisle says to keep your body moving and blood pumping.'' Edward ordered me with a smirk.

I moaned and went to climbing the stairs. How it hurt to move my legs like this. I stopped on my tenth step from the soreness. Edward chuckled behind me when I looked to him.

''Wanna be a good daddy? Help me up the stairs.'' I informed him and pointed to the top.

Edward must have known I was being lazy, but he did pick me up gently and set me on the top of the stairs. I sighed with accomplishment as I was put down.

''Esme.'' Edward called out as he walked over to an elaborate coffee table in front of a white leather sofa.

I watched a blur of auburn come into the room that turned out to be Esme. She was wearing a bright smile when she looked.

''Bella! I thought I heard you come in the house. How are you feeling dear?'' Esme asked me.

''I'm fine. Thank you.'' I told her and walked over to the couch and made my self at home on it.

Edward chuckled at me when I took off my shoes and went to lay down like I owned the place. I could get used to this place, and this pillow I was using.

''You should be moving around, Bella. Carlisle's orders.'' Edward informed me.

I sighed and rested my hands on my belly with my kicking babies. ''I know. Give me a minute, and I'll do something.'' I told him and let myself close my eyes and relax.

I could hear Edward chuckle before I fell asleep on the cloud nine couch.

When I woke up I felt I was laying my head on someone and I looked up to see Edward was sitting with me on the couch watching the television that was on. I had my head in Edward's lap as he ran his hand across my belly with my kicking twins that wouldn't stop moving.

I looked to the television to see Emmett was leaning against the coffee table playing a game with Jasper from Emmett's curses of something going on.

''Good afternoon, Bella.'' Edward told me and grinned crookedly when I looked up to him.

''Hi. When did they get back?'' I asked about the Cullen siblings. I only saw the two brothers, so I wondered where the two sisters were. But with Alice; you never knew. And Rosalie: I just really didn't care.

''About two hours ago. We stayed quiet for you to rest.'' Jasper told me before going back to his game.

I hummed. ''Thanks. You could have just woken me up. I don't care.''

Edward chuckled. ''You needed rest. Now you need to move around, mommy.''

He hadn't forgotten I guess. Just my luck.

''You first, daddy. I'm comfy right here thank you.'' I informed him truthfully. I was on my side facing the television with Edward just comforting me like he had been doing.

I was enjoying these pet names we had for each other. It was really just us that called ourselves that, and Carlisle and Esme that called us mommy and daddy. Carlisle picked it up from me and Edward doing it in the hospital, while Esme picked it up from Carlisle doing it unconsciously.

''Up.'' Edward patted my leg.

I groaned and slowly worked my way to my feet with Emmett chuckling at me. I stretched out my cramped legs and tried to ease my back straighter. I let my hands rest on my hips and looked down to my swollen belly.

''Ew.'' I said to myself as I looked at my belly just...being there.

''Ew?'' Edward laughed at me and questioned my ew. He stood up when I had gotten off him and had a glass of water with him.

''Look at it.'' I told him and pointed to my child-filled belly with those moving babies.

Edward looked. ''I like it.'' He said seriously.

I laughed with the two Cullen brothers. Edward did look so serious when he said it. I took the glass from him and drank a little bit to sooth my dry throat.

''I swear I'm getting bigger by the day.'' I said.

Emmett scoffed when he looked at me. ''No way, sister. You're so tiny. You just have some babies in there that stick out in the cutest way.'' He cooed to me.

I glared at him making him laugh and turn back to his game. I still haven't forgiven him for jinxing me like this. I told you; it was just my luck.

''Where are the ladies?'' I asked Edward.

''They all went out shopping, Bella dear.''

I turned my head to see Carlisle come out of a room with a smile on his perfect face.

I was dubious on the 'all' part. It seemed that the father vampire knew what I was thinking and chuckled.

''Rosalie was taken with them on Esme's insistence of some mother -daughter time.''

''Children get jealous when another baby joins the family. I read that in a parenting book.'' I said proudly and gave the glass back to Edward who tried to not laugh like the two brothers in front of the television. Carlisle let out a laugh like the boys did.

''Indeed they do, Bella. Good job.'' Carlisle told me with a twinkle in his topaz eyes.

I shrugged. ''Whatever. So, what do I do now?'' I asked him since it was his rules to be moving.

''I normally wouldn't want mothers-to-be stretching at all, but I want to try to get your back pain down. I also want your legs moving.'' Carlisle told me.

''Good thing I'm in yoga pants already.'' I muttered to myself and sat on the floor with Edward's help. Well, he mainly did the work. I just landed on my butt.

Edward chuckled and walked away to smack his two brothers' heads. ''Let's go hunting while they do this stretching. I'm at my end.'' He stated before disappearing with the two boys after giving me a kiss.

I looked to Carlisle who sat down behind me.

''Don't kill me please.'' I said.

Carlisle chuckled. ''I promise to give you back to Edward in the same condition you're in now. Only difference; you'll be feeling more limber which will be perfect for your pregnancy and labor.'' He told me.

''Don't even mention that part.'' I groaned.

''Well get into that portion later. For now; put your legs into the V position, and we'll begin with stretching your entire legs. This will make it easier on you for the birthing position.'' Carlisle.

So it begins.

''Ouch.'' I moaned out.

'Just a few more seconds. Now just breathe normally. Don't hold your breath.'' Carlisle told me and kept his cool hand on my burning back from my semi-bent over position.

I couldn't go down all the way due to my belly, but I was getting better at this routine Carlisle and I have been doing everyday for the past month. I had been staying with the Cullens quite a lot. I still went to school – or tried to. I kept having pains, and Carlisle kept putting me on bed rest with Esme home to watch me for anything.

I had officially moved into Edward's room where he had gotten a bed put in there that was the same as dad's, just in a king size. Edward enjoyed laying with me in the bed at night or just waiting on my hand and foot when I was on bed rest from those pains our growing twins gave me. I had constantly told him to do what he wanted, but he had always said he wanted to be near me. I took that as the mating bond between us that had gotten stronger everyday we were near each other.

Everything between us seemed to be intensified now. It was the main reason we had taken to kissing at night in our room. Everything just seemed to cause a fire to start and things escalated to touching. We hadn't had sex, but I doubted that would take long to go there. We had enough problems with stopping our kisses and touches right now. We had to be extremely careful as I was human and pregnant with our children, but we just couldn't stop at times and it was getting harder and harder to resist.

On the days that I had to go home from school due to pains, Esme would care for me until asleep from pain in my and Edward's bed. The woman really did look torn in what to do when I was in pain. She was always wanting to take me in to the hospital for a check-up, but I just didn't want to go back just yet. Not until I really needed to. Carlisle on those days, would come home after work to do an immediate check on my cervix to see if I was dilated at all. I hadn't been thankfully, but he was still worried that it could happen due to my other complications. Like my sharp pain in my belly that Carlisle and Edward swore were contractions. Alice couldn't see anything happening, but kept her visions open for anything like labor.

I really just wanted them to stop talking about my labor right now. I know it had to happen sooner or later, but not now.

Edward had bought some baby items for his room during my first two weeks living with them. He had two bassinets for the twins, changing tables that Emmett and he had fun trying to put together without instructions, and a baby cabinet for the diapers, powder, and other essential baby needs. Alice and Esme had gone stir crazy with baby toys and clothes that officially had the second closet in Edward's room. My clothes vacated Edward's closet with his own. I had more maternity clothes than anything. Esme had fixed my jeans to have an elastic waist that wouldn't put pressure on my sensitive belly with those kicking twins.

''Okay, I can't do it.'' I told Carlisle with an obvious whine in my voice to where he helped me lean up and lean on him to relax. ''That hurt to much.''

''Alright. Just relax. Breathe normally and relax your body.'' Carlisle soothed my and rubbed my burning belly with those godly cold hands. I loved the vampire hands nowadays. They always soothed that pain away easily, and relaxed me like nothing else.

''I quit this stuff. It just hurts to much now.'' I told him.

''It will hurt, I'm afraid. Twins take up double the space and take double the tolls on your small body. But at five months, almost six in a half week now, it will take a lot out of you. You want your body regimented, mommy.'' Carlisle told me.

I shook my head. ''Fuck it. I just want to sleep.''

Carlisle chuckled. ''Well, lets get you some water first with your vitamin. Then, I want you to take a warm shower to relax yourself, then a nap.'' He promised.

I agreed and he slowly helped me up to my feet to get that water.

* * *

_poor Bella. I'm putting her through so much shizz haha!_


	7. Chapter 7

This Little Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: Bella comes to Fork pregnant with her ex's baby. Edward still finds her very attractive, like in the books, and he wants them to get together. Bella isn't a shy girl, and she's very confident in herself. Edward isn't the restraining guy he was in the books; he's more in tune with his vampire, confident, and enjoys fooling around with his pregnant girlfriend. Bella and Edward go through the pregnancy together, along with the Cullen family. AU!

Warnings: Some sexual content. Course language.

* * *

I made my slow way up the stairs to my and Edward's room to shower. Edward had gone hunting with the others like they always did during my and Carlisle's sessions on preparing my body for my inevitable labor that scared the shit out of me.

I mused over everything on the labor that I had learned from Carlisle with Edward next to me as I started the shower and pealed my clothes off my body to calm myself with some warm water to hush the twins. I knew things would be very different with twins in labor. It would be doubled in work on my part, while my body would help me along; I was the one who had to push them out. Edward and I had decided against any medication during the labor. I didn't want it when I was having one child, and I didn't want to have any with twins.

I knew it would be painful, but my own mom and her mom didn't do it, and I wanted to follow our family's tradition of natural birthing and painkiller free.

I broke out my musings to hear the shower door open to see Edward come in the shower to join me; something we had taken to doing together.

I felt Edward nuzzle into my neck. ''How did it go today?'' He asked softly and quietly.

I sighed and leaned into the hard clod body of my Edward. ''It's hurting more and more. I can't do it anymore. They don't like it. Your son is an asshole.'' I informed him.

Edward chuckled and ran his hand across my bare large swollen belly. Edward had been ecstatic to learn I was having a girl and a boy. I knew that this boy was going to be his pride and joy even though it wasn't his blood. I had known a girl was in there, and now I knew I had a baby girl.

The possibility of Edward choosing to leave me was still high now. I had made it clear to him that he didn't have to be with me and buy the babies anything, but he always bought it anyway and showed that love for me. It made my heart melt from that love that Jasper had stated was stronger than anyone else's in the family. Even Carlisle's and Esme's which was hard to beat. I was just thankful he hadn't left me for another girl. Even with this mating bond we had; anything could happen.

I was just a human after all.

''It'll hopefully ease up soon. You're just barely into your sixth month, love. Things will get harder, but I will help you along with the family.'' Edward told me, bringing me out of my musings from that hypnotic voice.

I sighed again and leaned my head on his strong shoulder to look into his calm face that held that crooked grin.

''I hope it does. It just seems like everything is getting harder and harder, while getting so much more painful.'' I said truthfully and laid my hands on his that were still resting on my belly that held my calm, still twins. They usually always stopped moving in the shower. They liked it that much.

''I know, love. Carlisle is trying to do everything to ease the pain, but most medications aren't safe for the babies this far along. That's why he's checking your dilation progress more and more. He's hoping this isn't a sign of early labor and contractions.'' Edward told me.

I knew that the third father figure I had was trying to do everything he could for me. I knew it caused his own pain to see me suffering. Everyone hated it. I didn't know about Rosalie, as the vampire just avoided me like the plague. I kept brushing it off, but it hurt that Edward's second sister didn't like me at all, and didn't want anything to do her brother's babies.

''I know he is, babe. There's just nothing that helps except sleeping. I'm probably not going to graduate at all.'' I told him.

I saw him nod and shake his hair that flattened on his head from the warm water out of his face. ''That's alright. You'll have plenty of time to get a high school diploma. I promise that.'' Edward told me.

I giggled softly. Edward had told me sometime after the twins were born; he wanted to change me into a vampire so we could be mates for eternity. I wanted to be with Edward, so I told him I wanted to muse over it for a little while before truly saying my answer. No matter how sure I wanted to be with him, I had to truly think about it. He had understood, and hadn't brought it up unless I asked a question on the subject. Sometimes, the subject just slipped out of his mouth. It sounded natural for him to just talk about us already being together for eternity.

''I know. I just want to make my dad proud, and show I can graduate. I practically dropped out since I never go.'' I said quietly. We always spoke quietly like this when we were alone for some reason. It wasn't like no one in the house couldn't hear us anyway. It was just a personal thing between us, and even Emmett knew that.

Edward nodded. ''I understand, love. Now relax. Carlisle says you have to stay relaxed.'' He grinned before giving me a deep kiss.

I knew something was different right now. I could feel that fire burst inside of my very soul like on the nights Edward and I would lay in bed and spend hours touching each other to where we would go further in our touching, to him pleasuring me with those pianist fingers that had made me a lullaby. Those releases I had made from those fingers were stronger than any other orgasm I had with my ex. It shook my entire body; where Edward would watch with those dark eyes as he purred cat-like at me. I wasn't the only one that got off during our nights. I had made sure to flip the tables on the dominate vampire that liked it semi-rough with me. I liked it as well. We just watched what we did due to the babies. I knew Edward enjoyed it when I gave him a hand job from that pleased look on his face when I would do it. I also knew that Edward had never had sex before. But I doubted that it would stop him from having sex masterfully when we would have sex for our first time together.

I cut out of thoughts when I felt Edward slide those fingers down my belly and to my ultra sensitive nub, where he began rubbing those circles that made me break our kiss to moan and hold onto his wrists. Not to stop him, though. I did it to hold onto something to stabilize myself.

I could feel that length of his pressing into my back. Edward always enjoyed touching me. It was that possessive streak in him. While we hadn't mated per say; he had his scent on me from those times he orgasmed and it landed on me. He took advantage of those times to smear it on his fingers for me to lick it off. He tasted sweet, and I enjoyed the taste. He loved watching me sucking on his fingers to remove his orgasm like I was sucking on a lollipop.

I hummed as I felt Edward move those skilled fingers to my soaked core just to slide right in like they belonged there.

''Yeah.'' I whispered as he moved those fingers. I knew he knew I loved it when he did that.

Edward chuckled at me and went back to nuzzling his nose into my neck. ''Yeah?'' He asked rhetorically. ''Good thing I can keep up with these hormones of yours.'' Edward chuckled deeply with pleasure mixed in.

I hummed again and closed my eyes to feel those fingers move in and out of my passage that I knew was tight due to me feeling those slim fingers like nothing else. The water was still spraying on us with warm water as Edward busied himself with sliding those fingers inside and out with me coming closer and closer to the edge.

I heard Edward chuckle from the haze of pleasure. ''I know you're close. You do the exact same thing every time.'' He whispered, but he didn't stop his movement that sped up just a little bit. He knew that some things hurt my doubled sensitive area. Edward knew everything about my body without even asking about it or being told. It was like he had touched it before he had even first touched me sexually.

I felt my body tense for that fired release that he always managed to make me do without fail. That same, never gets old, wonderful, amazing, orgasm racked over me and I moaned out Edward's name breathlessly like I did those nights before. He loved it all the same from that purr and that cold feeling from his own orgasm. He usually orgasmed when I did. He said it loved hearing my voice, touching my body, and scenting my release. It got him off, and he thought it the combination of his attraction and love for me, and the mating bond between us that dragged us together.

I let myself lean against Edward for support as I knew he wouldn't let me fall to the bottom of the shower from being boneless. I kept my eyes closed as I caught my breath, but I felt those fingers at my lips and sucked them right into my mouth to get that wonderful taste off them that was mixed with mine. The combination wasn't bad, but I liked his more than anything.

I knew Edward was watching with those black eyes of his. He liked watching me lick his essence off him, and I liked doing it. When I had licked all of it off him he took those fingers away and got a wash cloth to probably wash my back from the rest of his orgasm, before washing my lower region from my own release that was mixing with water from the not so warm shower that still sprayed on us.

It was silent between us, but that was okay for both of us. We liked that peace, pleasured silence we shared afterwards. I could hear Edward purring softly still when he turned off the shower and retrieved the towel I had hanging on the door to dry my body off. I learned he liked doing these basic things for me. I don't know If it was a possessive, dominate thing in vampires, or if just loved touching me in some way.

The twins were calm all during the time I dressed in my pajamas and did my nightly routine before bed.

''These pants are getting a little tight.'' I commented and pulled at my pajama shorts I had bought for myself when I was two months pregnant.

Edward looked over to me and away from his stereo that he was turning on for my music that the babies loved to listen to and put me to sleep. Mainly my lullaby, and the twins' separate lullabies he had made.

''You bought those months ago, love. Why don't you wear my sweats tonight, and Esme can buy you some more comfy ones tomorrow?'' Edward asked me.

I agreed with that idea and changed into Edward's nice, larger than me and my extended, belly filled with calmed children, sweatpants before slowly easing myself on the bed with a sigh.

''This is getting harder and harder to do.'' I groaned as Iaid down on my side to let my belly rest on the soft mattress and the body pillow Edward bought me. It was a very nice pillow to have, as I cuddled into it when I was on bed rest.

I saw Edward turn off the lights and appear behind me on the bed under the covers like we did every night. The Cullen just loved laying next to me at night and watch me sleep for some reason. He claimed he loved it; so of course I would allow it. Nothing harmed, and I get company, right?

''I know, love. After they're born; things will get easier again.'' He soothed me.

I nodded before closing my eyes with a soft sigh. ''I know, babe. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight. Love you.'' Edward told me and kissed my shoulder like all the other nights.

I felt myself smile. ''Love you, too.'' I told him.

I could feel that pleasure roll off him at my words as I drifted off into sleep with calmed twins that would wake me up all through the night. I didn't mind too much with Edward here. He was great with me, and treated me nicely.

''I don't know, Alice.'' I said hesitantly as I looked to the price of the double stroller.

I looked to the pixie Cullen who rolled her topaz eyes at me. We had the entire Cullen family with me and Edward as we shopped for more baby stuff in the state over from Washington. It was a pricey baby store that Esme insisted taking me to. She wanted me to find some stuff that I picked out, and not just Alice and Edward.

''Come on, Bella! You like it!'' Alice told me with a pout.

I raised my eyebrow at her and held onto Edward's hand, who was grinning at his sister.

''Stop pouting, Alice. It's so high in price. I don't want to spend that much.'' I commented on the high price of the stylish stroller.

''Bella, if you like it, you can have it, mommy.'' Esme told me and gave me a smile.

I sighed at the look Edward gave me. ''When will we need this? When? I thought we were moving to Alaska for god's sake.'' I asked him with a laugh.

Carlisle had the plan for after the babies were born that we would move to Alaska for my recovery and change that I had decided to go with a month ago. I was a good seven months now, and fat as shit. The twins were growing quickly inside me, and causing so much trouble.

I had told Charlie and my other parents that Edward wanted me to go with him and his family when they moved, and even had everything planned. I had promised to keep them updated like there was no tomorrow with the babies. Pictures, videos, anything they could name because I knew they would want to know about them growing up away from them all. While they didn't want me to leave; they understood, and wanted me happy. I wanted to be with Edward, so I would leave with him wherever he would go.

Edward laughed and hugged me from behind. ''I don't know. But we should have everything, right?'' He asked me.

I scoffed. ''Not useless stuff that will go to waste. No Alice.'' I laughed at the pout she gave me.

Jasper chuckled.'' Alice, if she doesn't like it, don't force her. Why don't we look for something else? Like a rocking chair? You can always use those.'' He tried.

''I like the idea.'' Emmett piped up as he looked at car seats that we already were prepared in. Rosalie was standing near her husband, but she wouldn't even look at me. I swear I was about to blow up at the blonde that really did nothing but ignore me, and talk trash behind my back. I didn't though on Emmett's pleas that he would talk to her and make her stop, and Esme's words of her dealing with the blonde vampire that I wanted to smack.

Carlisle's voice knocked me out my thoughts. ''Well, rocking chairs are over here. We would want one that is comfortable for you. You can't be uncomfortable when breastfeeding. Te babies won't feed if you're stressed, dear.'' He pointed over to the section that got my attention.

''Oh! That reminds me!'' Alice suddenly exclaimed, making us all look to Alice who began walking away with Jasper. ''I have to get you a breast pump! You go to the chairs, and we'll catch up in a little bit!'' She finished and turned the corner with Jasper just contently allowing his mate to drag him away.

I sighed. ''It was nice knowing Jasper. I don't we'll ever see him again in this place.'' I said to Edward who nodded and held onto my hand as we walked to the chairs.

''Soldiers sometimes go missing. We just might find him again.'' Carlisle said with humor as he looked to a nice comfy chair. ''Sit, mommy.'' He ordered me.

''As you wish, Master. I live to please and breed twins.'' I said submissively before lowering myself into the chair with my chuckling Edward's help.

Esme giggled and watched me put my aching feet up on the foot rest. ''Do you like it sweetie?'' Esme asked me.

''it seems a little big. I don't really like the extra space. I mean, I want to be, um, more something.'' I tried to think over the words I wanted to use.

''You want a smaller one?'' Edward asked me, and I nodded. ''Alright. We can find one with the same cushioning, but in a smaller size for you.'' He contemplated.

''You can do that. I'll watch Emmett here, baby.'' I said playfully and eyed the bear Cullen sitting in the one next to me like a child as he rocked himself making noises.

''We're trusting you, mommy.'' Esme told me seriously and walked away with the others.

When they walked away, Emmett and I just laughed at Esme's serious response.

''I'm over sixty and I'm still a child.'' Emmett chuckled and looked to me.

''Poor thing. Maybe they'll like you more when I tell the news of my and Edward's choice.'' I thought over it.

I knew I perked Emmett's interest from that look in his eyes. I just rubbed at my belly and ignored those looks from the other shoppers. They must have thought Emmett was the daddy.

No. As much as I loved Emmett, he was a brother to me.

''What news? Come on little sister! Don't leave me hanging!'' He whined out and stood up to pout cutely as his bear figure would allow him. He was really just a teddy bear in disguise.

I laughed and looked behind me to see the other Cullens looking at the rocking chairs. I knew they would hear me. I was just so used to it, that I just didn't really care.

I looked back to Emmett who finally sat down next to me. He sat on the floor and faced me as he poked at my belly playing tag again. The store people were giving him looks and I rolled my eyes at their obvious thought of him being the dad.

''I chose godmothers and godfathers for the twins. Edward backs me up on my choices, too. He thinks they're wonderful ideas. I have a godmother and a godfather that the twins will share so they're always together.'' I said to him. ''As a just in case thing, you know?''

Emmett looked up with a curious look as he continued poking at the twins that kicked him back for poking them. They hated being touched.

''Oh? Who?''

''I chose Alice as their godmother. I know she would take care of them.'' I said truthfully.

Emmett looked up to me. ''Of course she would. You're family, and they're your kids, but you'll be caring for them.'' He told me firmly.

I smiled and caressed my belly with the kicking babies. They knew my train of thought somehow, and they really didn't like it. But I had to be safe. I wanted them cared for. Edward would always care for them, but we were mates, and I didn't know what would happen if I did pass away in labor. Mates follow each other. It's how we were connected.

''You never know, Em. You just never know.'' I told him softly.

Emmett looked a little hurt that I said that. ''But nothing will.'' He stated. ''Whose the godfather?'' He questioned.

''You.''

Emmett froze in his movements of rubbing at my belly to look at me in shock., I just smiled.

''You're the best choice. Jasper is wonderful, and a great man. He most likely would be great at raising the babies, but I wanted the man who spotted three feet so easily.'' I reminded him from the time in the hospital when he pointed out I was having twins before Carlisle had even told me.

''Me?'' Emmett whispered in shock. Those topaz eyes were locked onto me and were filled with shock, but gratefulness.

I nodded as I started to rock myself to hush the twins up. Emmett kept his hand completely still on my belly.

''Yeah. You're my favorite Cullen.'' I joked with him. I loved them all equally, but Edward was above them all as my mate. ''I thought of Carlisle, but he's the granddaddy. He already has a title like Esme does.'' I admitted. Carlisle was my choice, but Emmett just seemed more right for my precious babies.

Emmett continued to look at me and my belly. ''Wow. Me? Wow. I don't know what to say, Bella.'' He admitted softly.

''Say you'll care for them like there your own. Mates follow each other, Em. I know this. If anything did happen, Edward would be sure to follow. He wouldn't be able to raise them like I want him to. It's a sad thought, I know. No one wants to think of anything like that, but I have to be sure my babies would be okay in life in the family. Just say you'll love them.'' I asked him.

Emmett looked frozen in place as I continued rocking myself to calm the twins that were angry at me for my thought process and saying I wouldn't be here for them. I didn't know if it was possible for them do know, but I just knew it.

''Bells.'' Emmett had that plea in his voice.

''Just say you will. Can't have just Alice to spoil them and stuff. You're the primary godparent, so they would go to you automatically. I know you'd be a great parent if Edward and I can't raise them like we want to.'' I told him.

Emmett shook his head. ''Bella, you're raising them. I can't take care of myself. I have to have Rose and Esme care for me, and I'm over sixty. I can't care for myself. Let alone your twin babies.'' He tried.

''Just say it Emmett.'' I heard Edward behind me pipe up. I looked to him like his brother did.

I saw the rest of the Cullens shifting their eyes back and forth between Edward and I with disbelief. Edward agreed with me on my thoughts. He didn't want to even think of anything happening to me during labor, but I had to think of all the possibilities, and so did Edward.

''Say it, Emmett. You're my brother. Alice is my sister. It's your responsibility to raise our children like their your own. They won't leave the family. Not even Charlie or Renee will have a say in anything.'' Edward said calmly and looked to his sister and brother who were both stuck in answering.

''But -'' Alice started, but stopped from seeing my look. Alice sighed heavily. ''I promise.'' She said brokenheartedly.

'No.'' Emmett said firmly and shook his head.

''Emmett.'' I pleaded. ''Please?''

''You two are raising them. Not me or Alice. I don't know who put this in your head, Bella; but you're living and raising these two kids like you're supposed to.'' Emmett stood up.

Edward sighed. ''Why are you being stubborn now? Just say yes or I'll change you to Jasper.'' He raised his eyebrow.

''You act like I'll say yes.'' Jasper stated.

''You would.'' I pointed out. Jasper was loyal to Edward and me. He would always do what we wished if needed of him.

Carlisle sighed. ''Son, perhaps we should talk more in depth of this discussion at home.''

Esme agreed with him. ''I think we should just have a good time today, and talk about this later.''

''Just say yes.'' I asked Emmett again.

''No.

''Say it, Emmett.'' Alice told him.

Emmett looked to his pixie sister who nodded. Th bear Cullen looked back to me and Edward who had helped me stand from the chair.

''Just say it Emmett so we can leave.'' Rosalie said quietly.

''I go with Rosalie this once. Say it.'' I said firmly.

Emmett paused as he inhaled unnecessary air.

''I promise.'' He said honestly as he nodded. ''I promise to care for them like I was their own father. I promise, sis.''

* * *

_What am I putting Emmett through? The poor guy is heart broken. :(_


	8. Chapter 8

This Little Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: Bella comes to Fork pregnant with her ex's baby. Edward still finds her very attractive, like in the books, and he wants them to get together. Bella isn't a shy girl, and she's very confident in herself. Edward isn't the restraining guy he was in the books; he's more in tune with his vampire, confident, and enjoys fooling around with his pregnant girlfriend. Bella and Edward go through the pregnancy together, along with the Cullen family. AU!

Warnings: Some sexual content. Course language.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room with my brothers and sisters as we listened to Bella give birth to our children. I could hear Emmett's thoughts reeling in that mind of his; praying that Bella would be okay as well as me. Emmett had cornered me during our hunts that I was to snap out of what I was thinking. He was brokenhearted of my and Bella's thought processes and plans, backup plans, and more.

Alice was the same as she sat next to me holding my hand like I was her life line behind those eyes that desperately wanted to release tears. I didn't know what she saw, or if she saw anything at all. It was the stress of my and Bella's talks of preparing ourselves for anything to happen during her labor.

She had so many complication that something was bound to happen. I didn't want to think of anything like that. Something to separate us from each other, but Bella was right. Anything could happen. Bella was so calm during her seventh month until now. She was still doing wonderful with those words of encouragement form Esme and Carlisle. I loved my mate. I loved my children. But anything could happen.

I could see Rosalie sitting in a chair next to Emmett and she kept glancing at me with worry. I just gave her a smile back. I fine with everything that could happen. I would be with my Bella, and our babies would be raised on the right path. As much as Rosalie was a bitch; she was still family. I still loved her.

Jasper was standing up and kept his eyes on me. I knew he was alert for anything. He had voiced his own opinions when he could. He wasn't happy with me, but what could anyone do besides wait and see?

I didn't know what would happen. Maybe I would burn away. Or maybe just die like a human. My mate was human, so it made sense. I just didn't know. I was still okay with it somehow. I would always be with my mate. We were made for each other, so we would stay together while our children would live on happily.

I was okay with it. I really was.

Bella had been calm with it all. She was just so wise beyond her years that it just didn't phase her. She loved me. No doubt. She loved our children. No doubt. She loved the family. No doubt. But she just knew things. She just knew.

I thought it was the mother in her. The side of her that knew something was going to happen, and she planned and prepared for it. She had wanted me out of the room and with my siblings for the birth. Saying she didn't want to let me watch her die if it did happen.

If all went well; I would go inside after the birth of our children to bond with them and Bella like the family we were.

If something happened; I would be with my siblings to be able to say my goodbyes, and join my mate in the afterlife. We were fine with it. We loved each other. Nothing else. While I loved my family; I was going to follow Bella anywhere she went. Mates were to follow each other if one died, lived, or left somewhere. It's how we were made. Even if she was human and I was a vampire, the same concept applied I thought. No problem.

I could suddenly hear a cry through the house of a baby, and let a smile slide on my face. My son was born. He has some healthy lungs on him.

''A boy.'' I claimed happily.

''One down, one to go.'' Emmett joked tenderheartedly. When I looked to him, I could see the tears that wanted to fall.

''It's all good.'' I told him with a crooked grin. ''Everything is just fine.'' I said peacefully.

I felt Alice hold my hand tighter.

I could hear Carlisle tell Bella to push again for hopefully the girl she wanted.

''Blake Andrews Cullen.'' I told the name to Emmett. He was to write the names on the certificates for me and Bella.

''Perfect name, brother.'' Jasper told me softly.

''I got it down bro.'' Emmett said and put the name on a piece of paper. ''Blake. I like it.'' He laughed with a cry in his voice.

We had named Blake after Emmett's birth father and his middle name. It was to show pride in him being my brother, and their most likely new father. I took Carlisle's middle name to show he was my father, and I was proud of that fact.

''I knew you would.'' I commented truthfully.

We waited a few more minutes until another cry came through the house. Bella's daughter.

''A girl.'' I claimed happily again.

''She knew it.'' Rosalie stated softly.

I nodded. She did. Bella knew it all.

''It's all good.'' I told her with a grin. ''Everything is just fine.'' I repeated myself from my saying to Emmett.

I could see those tears that wanted to fall in her topaz eyes.

''Rosie-Anne Mary Cullen.'' I told Emmett. I took Rosalie's nickname, Esme's middle, and part of Alice's first name. To show pride in them being my and Bella's family.

''I like it, too.'' Emmett said more brokenly as he wrote it down.

''I know.'' I told him.

I stood up and walked in view of the window with my siblings watching me carefully. I felt the bond between Bella and I tense as I heard Carlisle and Esme over the crying babies call for Bella to not close her eyes.

I listened over my crying sisters and my brothers that attempted to not follow.

''I love you, daddy.''

I heard Bella whisper to me from upstairs in our room. She sounded so gone already.

''I love you too, mommy. I love you, too.'' I told her and bowed my head.

I felt something wet on my face. I wiped my face and looked to my fingers.

Tears.

I looked over to Alice who gasped with the others.

''Bro.'' Emmett whispered.

I gazed back to my fingers with those tears of a human. I looked into the mirror of the windows that over viewed the beautiful scenery of the forest where I and Bella called home.

Green eyes.

I had my green eyes back. I was turning human like Bella was. I could faintly hear Bella's heart strain to stay beating before I couldn't hear all that well. I felt my hands fly up to my ears. I couldn't hear like I could before. Everything was changing.

My scent went.

My sight went.

My green eyes were back.

My tears were back.

''I'm human.'' I said with a cry.

I felt a breeze appear before me and I looked to see Emmett who hugged me as gently as I used to hold Bella.

''It's okay, bro.'' Emmett told me.

''Carlisle bit Bella. She's changing.'' Alice commented in my hearing range.

I turned to her after Emmett let go. ''I want to see my twins.'' I told her. ''Before anything else happens, Alice. Please.'' I begged her. I had to see them before anything else happened to me.

Alice nodded. ''Carlisle's coming down with Esme.''

''What about Bella?'' I asked her. Bella couldn't be left alone during her change.

''She's changing slowly. She's going to be quiet for a few moments, son.''

I turned to see Carlisle holding a blue blanket as Esme held the pink one that held my daughter.

Carlisle looked to my eyes and breathed heavily. ''The green of your mother's eyes.'' He said sadly.

I walked over to him to see the face of my little sleeping son. I lifted my finger to feel that soft skin that reminded me of Bella's. Just like his mother. He had a tuff of brown hair with some blonde in it. He was pale like Bella was. I turned to Esme to see my daughter who looked exactly like her twin brother. I let myself feel her small cheek as well. Just like Bella's again. She looked a lot like Bella. Somewhat more than Blake. I was sure they had her brown beautiful eyes. I just knew it.

''Blake and Rosie-Anne Cullen. Perfect.'' I said softly and turned my now green eyes to my father who smiled gently like he always did.

''Perfect, son.'' He told me within my hearing.

''They are perfect named, sweetie.'' Esme told me as she held onto Rosie-Anne.

I nodded and backed up to see the both of them better.

''It's all good.'' I commented to Carlisle who looked brokenhearted. ''It's all just fine.'' I smiled.

I turned myself to Emmett and Rosalie.

''You be nice to Bella, Rosalie. She just had twins after all.'' I joked with a broken laugh.

Rosalie gave a nod. ''I promise, little brother. I'll be good.'' She smiled.

I laughed again. ''Women.'' I joked.

Alice let out a laugh with Jasper.

''Don't spend too much money on them, Alice. Carlisle only has so much.'' I told my pixie sister.

Alice nodded. ''No promises there, little brother.'' She said truthfully.

''Women.'' I joked again.

Jasper chuckled softly, but it sounded broken.

I glanced down to my hands that felt like they were burning for some reason. They didn't look different, but it hurt.

''It actually hurts.'' I whispered and flexed my hands. ''it really hurts.'' I said amazed.

''Oh, Edward.'' Esme whined.

I glanced up to Carlisle who handed Blake off to Emmett.

Emmett began bouncing Blake. ''Hi little man. Welcome to the world, Blake.'' He whispered with a cry in his voice. I saw Esme give Rosalie my daughter.

''Hi, Rosie.'' Rosalie greeted just as soft as she bounced the baby.

Carlisle came up to me and I saw those tears that wanted to fall behind his topaz eyes. ''Oh, son. I'm sorry again.'' He told me.

I smiled and shrugged. I knew what he wanted to try and do.

I had taken Bella's humanity, and had given her my immortality when Carlisle bit her after her heart had stopped. Like told him to do. Bella was given my immortal life. An in turn; I happily took that humanity for her to go on.

''I know, dad.'' I told Carlisle. ''I know. Even if it doesn't work. I love everyone here. Especially you.'' I told him truthfully.

Carlisle gave me a hug gentler then I was used to. You have to be careful with humans after all. They are fragile creatures.

''I love you too, son. I always will.'' My father told me softly before I felt that similar bite again like all those years ago.

I faded into darkness again like all those years ago when my human mother had pleaded with Carlisle to save me anyway he could.

* * *

_Poor Edward! I know it isn't much detail, but like I said in the first chapter, the REVISED TLL is much better. It's longer and more detailed, but this was the first multi chapter story. It was special!_


	9. Chapter 9

This Little Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: Bella comes to Fork pregnant with her ex's baby. Edward still finds her very attractive, like in the books, and he wants them to get together. Bella isn't a shy girl, and she's very confident in herself. Edward isn't the restraining guy he was in the books; he's more in tune with his vampire, confident, and enjoys fooling around with his pregnant girlfriend. Bella and Edward go through the pregnancy together, along with the Cullen family. AU!

Warnings: Some sexual content. Course language.

* * *

I looked around the silent room with two beating hearts pounding with the excitement of the owners.

''I can hear you.'' I sang out with a smile as I walked around the room I shared with my mate.

I could hear small little giggles that were so similar to each other.

I knew the two devils were in the closet again with each other hiding from me in our game of hide and seek.

''Now, do I have to get daddy?'' I questioned myself and in the hearing range of the two little human devils.

''Why do you need daddy, mommy?''

I turned around with a smile at the sight of my mate.

Edward.

His topaz eyes shinned in mischief and I knew he could hear the hearts of the two devils that giggled from inside the closet again.

''I can't find the kids. I lost them.'' I sighed and pointed to the closet.

He turned those beautiful eyes to the closet and nodded. He already knew, but it was so us to act human with our little human devils that had turned four.

''Oh dear, Bella. Maybe we'll have to eat the ice cream Grandmamma bought ourselves.'' He grinned crookedly.

''NO!''

I and Edward turned our topaz eyes to the two four-year-old twin devils that came out of the closet with wide childish smiles. They were the two precious babies I had carried four years ago.

Blake and Rosie-Anne looked so similar even now. Their dark brown/blonde hair, the chocolate brown eyes, the softly tanned skin that was gained from their time outside all the time here in Alaska.

Blake Andrews Cullen was looking so much like me, and not the man that got me pregnant – aside from the blonde streaks in his dark brown hair. He had his short cut hair that Esme had done herself, and had those brown eyes shinning in happiness.

Rosie-Anne Mary Cullen was the same. Looking just like me and her twin brother. Her shoulder length dark brown hair with those blonde streaks had also been done by Esme. They were the spitting image of me.

''I found you!'' I sang out and went to my knees for them to run to.

Edward chuckled. ''Alright you two. Go downstairs and bug Granddaddy for that ice cream.'' He instructed the two, making them race together down the hall and to the stairs.

I rose from my knees to stare at my perfect mate with my improved eye sight.

''Carlisle changed you twice, daddy. He can change you again.'' I chided playfully.

Edward laughed as he walked over to me to wrap those arms I loved to lie in at night still. Like when I was human and pregnant.

''I know. He'll haunt me later. Right now; I have a job to do.'' He told me and gave me a kiss.

''What's that?'' I whispered my question. Something we had kept with us when I was human.

Edward grinned crookedly. ''To love you, mommy.'' He whispered back.

I smiled. ''You already do that wonderfully and without fail.'' I told him factually.

He chuckled again. ''I think I can do better.'' He prodded.

I knew his thought process. I waved my hand to the door, making it close and lock. Something my gift allowed me to do. The gift of telekinesis. A wonderfully useful gift. In the bedroom and out.

''I think you should practice what you preach, Edward Cullen.'' I told him and walked backwards with him following to the bed, just for us to fall on the soft bed that we had kept from my human time with him.

''With pleasure, Isabella Cullen.'' Edward said honestly before giving me that kiss that still made me feel that fire of passion between us. It seemed to have intensified since my human time with Edward. More burning. More pleasure when he touched me. More intensified love between the two of us. Even my orgasm changed since my human time. It was something else. Something out of this world. Something that never got old.

Four years had passed since I opened my eyes as a vampire. Edward had given me his immortality and he took my humanity. I didn't know how he did it. Maybe it was the mating bond between us that allowed him that sacrifice. He went through the change again for me. To be with me. He had woken before me and was able to greet me with those red eyes of a newborn that held that gentleness in them like I remembered from my human time.

I was able to care for my twins with Edward with ease. Carlisle assumed it was the parents in us that allowed us to stay in control around the two babies that were growing fast. I was grateful that I was able to be caring for the babies I birthed. Edward was a true father to them. He loved them like he loved me. He was a little different from before. After his second change, he gained more vampire tributes. He was still a mind reader. Still as fast. Still as strong.

Just more possessive. More Dominating. More in tune with that vampire inside of him. He listened closely to his vampire. Did as it said to. Trusted his vampire. He never attacked a human, or went after one. He was careful, aware, and a Cullen man.

I hadn't changed too much. My hair was longer and had some red streaks in it – down to the middle of my back. My body was in shape again like before I was pregnant. I had a more pinched in waist, and more defined body, breasts, and hips that Edward just loved to hold to his own perfect hips. I grew an inch or two. Not much change, yest I entranced Edward more and more everyday.

He was my mate that sacrificed his immortality for my own life. Without even knowing if he was able to be changed again. He took that chance for me. For a chance that the babies would have one parent.

Emmett and Alice had stayed the godparents. They still had their names on those birth certificates under godparents.

Emmett and Rosalie were like second parents to the twins. Rosalie had cared for them while I and Edward were in our change for us. She had changed so much after I was changed. The experience must have changed her mind set on me. She had seen her brother turn human, and go into a second change for his mate without hesitation. She did have a lot to make up for, and she knew it. I didn't hold too much against her, but she knew she had been in the wrong.

Emmett had just been happy to see me alive in a sense. While he was still the childish bear Cullen that I remembered, he was more mature in a sense. He cared for the twins when I and Edward wanted alone time for each other. He was the second father really.

The others hadn't changed too much. They were still the same from what I remembered. Alice seemed to spend more money than I remembered, but I still loved the pixie Cullen.

Jasper was the same quiet Cullen. He had that side of him that loved to peak out with the twins where he would play with them, and take revenge on Emmett from when he did something.

Esme was a true Grandmamma to the twins. She spoiled them rotten when Edward and I didn't see her. Esme and I had gotten closer and closer together. Like a real daughter and mother would. I loved the woman to death.

Carlisle was really no better than his mate was with the twins. He just did it more slyly and carefully. Edward always caught him though. Carlisle and Edward's bond seemed to grow from the bond it was before. Carlisle had seen Edward's green eyes that belonged to his pleaded mother who wanted the doctor to save her son any way he could. He had changed him again to have him as family, and to be with me. I also had a bond with Carlisle. He was really my father in all senses of the word.

We were one big dysfunctional family here in Alaska. I loved it though. While I missed my old family; they knew of their grandchildren, and had my and Edward' wedding pictures. The twins knew their human family, and loved their vampire family the same as the human one. Angela had even gotten pictures from me on the twins and my wedding. La Push was relatively quiet, and Angela was able to get pregnant with Jacob's child a year ago. They had a boy. Charlie had remarried to Sue Clearwater after Harry Clearwater had passed away. Sue was due for a baby as well some time soon. I was happy for my father. Renee was doing great with Phil. Phil had a son now, and was doing wonderful.

Things just seemed to be pulling together wonderfully.

Things were okay. They were just fine.

* * *

_Final chapter. Sad but I'm happy it's complete :)_

_Stick around for the REVISED TLL. _


End file.
